The Day the Sun Rose
by Cassie08
Summary: The story of the women who loved Arthur and Tristan...we know what you're thinking, and she's not Guenevere. Guenevere didn't exist. We were there.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people think they know what happened, but they don't. The historians think they've figured it out, but they havn't. I know...because I was there.

There was no Gwenevere. She was just a story someone started because rumors are more fun to spread than facts. Because the idiots of the world would rather hear tales of affair and betrayal rather than true adventure stories. Stories of overcoming true weakness, fighting worthy oppponents, and the only kind of surrender that is honorable.

No, there was no Gwenevere...or if there was, I never met her.


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

Caeli's POV

My name is Caelia, but most call me Caeli. I'm Queen Dwynowyn's cousein, though now we seem more like sisters.

At the age of 5, my mother died of the Black Plague, and by my sixth birthday, my father had died on the field of battle. Having nowhere else to go, Dwyn's parents thought it their duty to take me in.

So Dwyn and I grew up together; learning everything from reading and writing to fencing and archery.

I'm now 20, and not married. Yeah, I know, odd for a girl that is second in command of a kingdom. But most of the men are interested in Dwyn, with her being Queen and all. But I don't care, I'd much rather be alone than with someone who doesn't love me for who I am.

I have straight, blonde hair that falls to just below my shoulders. My eyes are a mix of pale violet and gray, giving them a sharp look. I'm also a little taller than Dwyn.

Dwynowyn's POV

My name is Dwynowyn, although I prefer to be called Dwyn. I am, currently, the Queen of a small kingdom in Britain called Kosak. Technically, I'm not supposed to be Queen, since I'm not marries, but my parents gave their permission on their deathbed so long as I'm married by 22 years of age. They died when I was 18, I'm now 20. My hair is long and curly, a deep brown color. My eyes are caribbean blue, many times described as shocking. I'm not married yet, though many offers have been made. I just haven't found the right person. I want someone that loves me, not my kingdom. It's not easy to find someone like that...

My dearest friend and closest living relative is my cousein Caelia, who is also of a noble status in Kosak. Her parents were second in command under me, making her second in command now.

I always thought that I'd find someone or something to live for when I was 18, but now, giving up on that seems so easy.

My only fear is that the hands my Kingdom falls into will be evil ones, I would never let that happen. Which means I have to find someone, even if I have to settle for less than what I want.

Our story begins on a cold day in December, when a life-changing decision was made.


	3. Chapter 2 The Decision

Dwyn's POV

Caeli and I were sitting in the Grand Hall, talking with one another and preparing for the day, when a messanger came in bearing a letter addressed to me.

"Thank you!" I called as he ran from the room, looking frightened.

"What is it?" Caeli asked as I opened the message.

Quickly scanning it, I raised my eyebrows in alarm.

"What?" Caeli asked, concerned.

"It's a confirmation of Rome's withdrawel from Britain..."

"Isn't that good?" She asked.

"Yes...but it's angered the Woads, and they're attacking almost anyone who's crossing their path."

"But we're South of the wall..."

"The letter says they're getting braver, venturing South."

Caeli crossed her arms and took a step back, our small kingdom hadn't had a problem like this for many a year.

"Who is this letter from , anyway?" She suddenly asked.

"A man named Marius Annorius...he's in charge of a larger village in the North. He wants to make an alliance with us since we're closest to the wall. Plus, the saxons are invading, from North to South, they want to make sure they have somewhere to run to."

"Well, tell them they're welcome here."

I looked back into Caeli's violet eyes. "It's not that simple."

Caeli sighed. "Why not?"

"He wants to see me in person, he wants this agreement made in good confidence and with witnesses."

"If he doesn't trust us, then why is he asking for help?"

I turned and walked back to where we'd been sitting, not on my throne, but in the Council's chairs lining the wall. Everyone seemed to think there was something special about thrones, but in truth, they were the most uncomfortable things. I would trade mine for an old tree stump any day of the week.

"Because he needs it." I finally answered.

"Well...I still don't understand why he doesn't trust you..."

"Because I'm a woman." I said, shrugging my shoulders and smiling, although Caeli didn't seem to find it the least bit funny. She walked over and sat down next to me, her blonde hair bouncing a little as she flopped down. I reached back and grabbed a strand of my own hair, twirling it around my finger. It was a habit I'd had since childhood.

"So." She said. "Are we going?"

"I suppose we must."

"Even at Christmas?"

"Oh, Caeli, it's been years since we celebrated Christmas...besides. I don't plan on being gone that long. It's only the third."

"But, traveling time-"

"Two days there, two days back, I promise we won't be gone long."

Caeli stared straight ahead, I could tell she didn't really want to go, but it was her kingdom as well, and perhaps an alliance would be best, for both lands' safety.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

I smiled, happy she was coming. As Queen, I was always required to take a companion, and no one else got along with me as well as my cousin.

"Go start getting ready, we ride day after tomorrow."

I got up and quickly walked to the doors, which the Council members were sitting outside. They all jumped to their feet when I came through the doors, but it didn't phase me, I was used to being treated as though one wrong move in front of me would bring about the beheading of the offender.

"Council members." I said, after clearing my throat discreetly. No matter how many times I'd spoken in front of people, it still always made mer nervous, and I still always blushed. "The meeting today has been canceled. You may return home and await further orders for the next gathering."

"My Queen, may I ask why?" The eldest member asked.

"Lady Caeli and I are departing in two days time, and we need to prepare." We're traveling North of the wall to negotiate an alliance with a large village."

"But your Majesty, shouldn't that be a Council decision."

"I have decided." I said firmly. "You may leave."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked toward the stairs, shoulders rolled back, back straight as an arrow. How else could I walk if I was to be obeyed?

Hopefully, my decision had been a good one.

I prayed I was in the right.

Caeli's POV

I waited a few minutes inside the hall, or until I thought it was safe to go prepare for the journey. Not that I didn't think it would by funny to see the eldest council member's face when Dwyn told him her decision. I just didn't want to deal with the Council right now. So, after I was sure the coast was clear, I headed up to my chambers to pack.

I packed slowly, after all, I didn't have anything else to do. I learned quickly after Dwyn became Queen, and I her second in command, that I still didn't have anything more to do. Therefore, I kept to my normal routine of practicing archery and swordplay or riding Ashen, my horse.

After packing my clothes, I changed out of the dress I was in and into some pants and a tunic. Then, I pulled my hair back out of my way. I got my bow and quiver and headed down to the archery field.

After lunch, I took to practicing my swordplay. My sword, AbDollins, had a two handed hilt with an amethist stone set into it.

Leter that afternoon, I went to the stables with a few sugar cubes. Ashen was a dappled gray warhorse and was one of my friends, seeing as Dwyn was always busy and there was no one else around who was my aged or wasn't busy. I rode Ashen until dinner rolled around.

After a late dinner, I returned to my room, where I lay in bed just thinking. I loved to lay in bed at night and think about my problems, how the day went, or just anything that found its way into my mind. I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Preparations

Dwyn's POV

The next morning, I awoke early, I had resolved to get my daily duties finished early so that I could have all day to prepare.

Typical Queens asked servers to pack for them, but I had always preferred packing myself, just as I preferred riding my horse to being carted about in a carriage. I rolled out of bed and walked barefoor past my roaring fire to the doors that led to my private balcony. I pushed them open, immediately chilled by the slight wind that could only be a sign of coming snow.

Standing out on this balcony always helped me to think, to see my kingdom spread out below me, the normal people working. All of them had goals, all of them had families. Eventually, on this balcony, I always felt alone.

Everyone thought that I just didn't want to get married at all. Truly, it was what I wanted more than anything. To find someone who loved me, and who I loved back. To have children, and be more than just a Queen. More than one woman who has only her kingdom to live for. There had to be something more.

The grey light of dawn washed over the villages below, and I came back from my solitary thoughts. Turning, I went back into my room and closed the doors behind me. Walking to my bed, I found that my lady's maid had lain out a gown for the morning ceremonies, things I did every day. It was a dark green with lighter streaks going down the arms and a light velvet belt that sat on my hips. I slipped it on, thankful it was one of the more comfortable ones.

I put on my green slippers, the flat soled ones, and piakced my crown up from its pedestal in the corner, placing it in the center of my head. This was another thing everyone thought was wonderful, the crowns, all they did was fall off. I quickly brushed out my curls, trying to look like I cared, and left my room to go to my desk where all the affairs of the kingdom were controlled.

Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long...

All I wanted to do was leave.

Caeli's POV

I awoke the next morning around 10:00AM, normal for me. As I dressed, once again in pants and a tunic, I thought 'Dwyn must be well into her morning duties by now...wonder how long that will take?'

Once I was dressed, I headed down to the kitchens to 1.) get the food I'd need for the journey tomorrow, and 2.) to get a little something for my late breakfast. I got an apple to eat and the food and water I needed and then returned to my room to stow the food and water in my saddle bag.

Around 12:30, I ate lunch, then headed down to the archery field again.

Dwyn's POV

At around mid-day, I finally emerged from the chamber where my business took place eachj day. I know what you're thinking, and I don't know why they're called "morning" ceremonies either. In reality, they usually last ppast mid-day, so I'd actually made excellent time.

Returning to my room, I practically ripped my dress off and changed into a pair of dark brown leggings and a royal blue tunic, also pinning my hair back as I left (after throwing the crown back onto its cushion).

Don't get me wrong, I loved being Queen, being in charge, because I really did think that I knew what was best for Kosak, having been strategically gifted with common sense as well as great intelligence. But I would be lying if I said that it didn't get stressful at times. Everyone needs a break.

At least that was how I justified leaving...

I quickly made my way down to the kitchen, knowing that Caeli had most likely forgotten to supervise the packing of food for the lady's maids and small cavalry platoon that were accompanying us. She often complained of boredom, when really there was plenty for her to do to help. Oh well.

After I'd gotten the kitchens started preparing two day's worth of rations, I sent a messanger bearing a warning of our arrival in two day's time. By then, it was almost suppertime, but I still lacked my own packing, so I had the cook send up a small meal for myself to eat as I packed.

It did not take me long, i threw in plenty of leggings and tunics, as well as two dresses to wear for ceremonies that might take place while we were there. The crown needn't be brought, so it sat silently on its cushion, watching me and reminding me of the queenly things I needed to pack. Whether I wanted to or not.

After I had all the clothing I would need safely folded in a light trunk, I got out my saddle bag so it would be ready for the final preparations the next morning. Usually, I would have packed it then, but I was so tired, and I had to rise early the next morning.

Yawning, I took the pins out of my hair and shook it loose before changing into my nightdress.

The fire burned bright, warming me as I climbed into bed. I also felt a hot colebed at the foot of my bed. Tessla, my lady's maid must have put it there when I wasn't paying attention. They had such a way with silence.

As I lay down, my small calico cat jumped up with me and curled into a small ball on my pillow next to me.

"Hello Morri..." I whispered. She had been the smallest in a litter of one of the villagers, and given to me as a thank you gift for food one bad winter. She'd become a dear friend and good source of entertainment on rainy days. Her name meant "little queen," and she was about the size of two hands. A runt, she'd never by any bigger than she was. But that was all right, I loved tiny animals...

She purred softly as I stroked her head. And I finally fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing in my ear.

Caeli's POV

The rest of the day passed much like the one before. I went to bed that night early, for we planned to leave early the next morning.


	5. Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

Caeli's POV

"My Lady?" I heard my maid, Allesa, call me out of my peaceful sleep.

I yawned and rolled over. "Yes?"

"Tis nearly dawn, Lady Caelia."

"Oh, thank you." I said, and reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. Slowly, I put on a deep green tunic and dark brown pants. I was NOT a morning person. Last, I threw my forest green cloak around my shoulders and gathered up my things for the journey, then headed for the stables.

Ashen seemed to know we were going to travel today, not just ride. He was restless as I saddled him and draped the saddlebags over his back.

"Easy boy, we'll be leaving soon." I said, stroking his neck.

A few moments later, Dwyn entered the stables and saddled her own horse.

"Good morning." I said to her, as we lead the horses out of the stable.

"Morning, I'm amazed you're even up." She replied.

I yawned, then said, "As am I."

We lead the horses to the front of the castle, the small guard and our ladies in waiting were already there and on their horses' backs. I rolled my eyes when I saw Allesa sitting sidesaddle, my eyes then fell on Dwyn's maid, who was seated likewise.

"How, on God's green earth, can they stand to ride in that manner?" I whispered to Dwyn as I climbed into Ashen's saddle.

"God only knows cousin, God only knows." Came Dwyn's whispered reply as she too climbed into the saddle of her own horse.

We both rolled our shoulders back and sat up straight, a riding habit we'd had since childhood.

Dwyn's POV

It took the caravan a while to get moving, but once it began, things progressed nicely. There seemed to be plenty of food for everyone (no thanks to Caeli) and the first days' ride passed rather uneventfully.

Caeli seemed to be in a quiet mood, so the only company I had was the soft sound of Morri's purring, as she slept in my saddlebag. She always came with me on all my journeys, tucked snugly in with my provision s and sleeping pad.

My sword, _Trellicus_, hung from my saddle as well, a bright warning to any who attacked that this Queen intended to fight back. A small dagger also hung at my waist, and a bow and quiver were within reach to my right on my horse's side.

Maldwyn, or brave friend, was my horse. He was a palomino, a rare color for a war horse, but he and I had been through much together, and not only did I refuse to ride any other, but he refused to let any other ride him.

And so, we reached the halfway point, a small hollow in which we set up camp.

Strange that I slept more peacefully that night than any I'd spent in my feather bed.

The next morning, I hurried the packing along, I wanted to arrive as soon as possible, so as not to impose upon an already prepared dinner for less than were coming.

The only downside to arriving as that I would once again be forced in to a dress, no matter how much I whished to stay in my comfortable leggings and tunic (violet today).

Caeli was riding a few paces ahead of me, and I urged Maldwyn forward with a light click of my heels, he brought me up beside her, I smiled brightly.

"Good morning, cousin."

"good morning to you." She answered with a weak nod of her head. She'd never been much of a morning person.

"So, what do you think this Marius will be like?" I asked, curious to know what she thought.

"Well, if he wished access to our Kingdom at any time, he had better be a good man." She said in a final tone.

"…too true." I answered softly, then turned my attention back to the road.

Morri mewed from my bag and I reached a hand into get her out, placing her on my shoulder. I'd trained her to sit there, and she seemed to like it so long as I reached up to rub her head every now and again.

Caeli looked up at the sun overhead, almost in mid-day position. "How much longer, do you suppose?" She asked.

I looked up as well. "Three hours, at most." I answered.

"Three hours…" She repeated.

Three hours, my friend.

Three hours until the day that would begin the days that changed our lives forever.

Three hours until that fateful moment when I greeted Marius Annorius.


	6. Chapter 5 A Warm Welcome

Caeli's POV

Finally, during midafternoon, we arrived at the village where Marius Annorius' home resided. From the top of a small wall, a guard called down to us, "Who goes there/"

"Queen Dwynowyn of Kosak, here to negotiate a treaty with Marius Annorius." Dwyn replied in her 'Queen voice' as I called it.

"Excellent!" called a voice from behind the wall. "Open the gates!"

A few moments later, a short Roman man came through the now open gates, smiling and arms open as wide as the gate was.

"Welcome Queen Dwynowyn and…" He looked at me.

"This is my cousin, Lady Caelia." Dwyn explained as she dismounted her horse and I followed suit.

"Or course. I am Marius. I can't tell you how glad I am that you have come. Come now, you must be exhausted after your journey."

"Yes, thank you." Dwyn said as she started to lead her horse behind the large wall.

"What a magnificent warhorse you have!" Marius said as he led the way.

"Thank you." Dwyn replied.

Marius led us to the stables, where his servants took our horses to care for them.

"See you later, boy." I whispered to Ashen, before following Dwyn out of the stables and up to Marius' large home.

Once inside, another set of servants lead Dwyn and I to our rooms. Reluctantly, I changed out of my comfortable clothing and into a deep blue gown with silver accents. It was one of my favorite dresses because it was actually a little comfortable and looked nice, yet simple.

After I changed, I went to Dwyn's room. In the hall, Allesa and Dwyn's maid were gossiping.

"I heard from one of the servants that Marius has a son." Allesa whispered loudly. "I bet that's why they asked the Queen here."

I rolled my eyes as I knocked on the door to Dwyn's chamber.

"Enter." She called.

I did so, and closed the door behind me. I noticed right off that Dwyn didn't plan on being comfortable today. She wore a red dress with gold edging, that if I summed up in one word, I'd say "Queenly."

"Lovely." I stated flatly.

"What do you think of this Marius?" She asked, ignoring my comment.

"I think our maids have you married to his son already." I said as I sat down on her bed.

"Oh, God." She said through her hands that now covered her face.

"And as far as Marius himself, I'm not sure yet. Though he does seem to have a few too many servants around this place."

"I agree."

After a few moments, we made our way down the stairs to hopefully start the negotiations.

Dwyn's POV

Boring, as negotiations usually are, was the afternoon that followed. I sat, uncomfortable but unable to move, in my itchy dress in a hardback chair, Caeli to my left.

If leaders would spare themselves the titles and need to use long, important-sounding words, none of the idiotic business that needed to be followed through on would take so long, yet they do, and it does.

All day, we sat listening to the lengthy explanation and reading of the the treaty. As far as we could tell, there seemed to be no hidden motives or tricks.

At last, time for the evening meal came, and we ate while discussing the final agreement.

I don not believe in sighing treaties so short a time after evening wince, so with a curt goodnight, we all went to our chambers, the treaty would be signed the next day, in the light of morning. But first, Marius agreed to show Caeli and I around the village. We had insisted on interaction with the people, it would be no good if they feared us.

In my chamber, I quickly took off my dress and seriously considered throwing it out the window, or shoving it under my bed and "forgetting" it, but I put it back in my trunk, though I couldn't resist shoving it to the bottom.

I had only just gotten into my gown and unpinned my hair when Caeli came in after knocking quietly.

She made her way over to my bed and crawled into its center, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes. I think it's a good way to ensure safety, for both our people." I answered, continuing to prepare for bed.

"Alright, then."

I crossed the room to where my weapons sat and picked up my bow.

"Do you want to spare?" She asked, a glint in her eyes.

"No…" I answered, picking up an arrow and lining it up with the string. I pulled it back and aimed for a wooden pillar at the far end of the room. "I need to practice my archery."

"Dwyn!" Caeli hissed. "You can't shoot that in here!"

I sighed and lowered my arms, then looked around the room, biting my lip, as I often did when thinking. Then, the balcony doors caught my eye. I strode over and pushed them open. The wind blew my hair back out of my face. We were on the backside of the castle, so a line of tress was all that was in sight around 60 yards away.

"What are you aiming for?" She asked, coming up behind me.

I drew back the string once again and squinted my eyes, then, let the arrow fly.

It soared through the air and I heard the thump of its contact with a tree. I turned and smiled at Caeli.

"Goodnight, Caeli."


	7. Chapter 6 Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

Caeli's POV

The following morning, after breakfast, Marius led us down to his village; which lay outside the wall that enclosed the large house. The village was made up of small huts, that when we first arrived, I thought were for storage. This concerned me, and by the look on Dwyn's face, it worried her as well.

"Is it safe for the villagers to live outside the wall?" Dwyn questioned Marius.

"Of course!" He scoffed.

"What if the Woads were to attack?" I asked.

He laughed softly, and then said, "I assure you, my noble guests, that my villagers are safe here. The Woads are not wise nor bold enough to attack a Roman fort."

I looked over at Dwyn doubtfully, the Woads had no concern, Roman or not, they attacked who they wanted. It was then that I noticed a small, yet increasing group following us with interest. Dwyn and I smiled at them kindly. I suppose that it was different for them to see Britan nobles here.

Marius followed dour gaze and called to his guards, "Get them back to work!"

At that, some of the villagers returned to their work, but most didn't move. Marius looked enraged and yelled to his guards again, "I said get them back to work!"

The guards started to push the crowd back, causing some to fall. I rushed forward to help an old woman to her feet again, as Dwyn stepped toward Marius and yelled,

"You cannot treat people in this manner! They are not animals with no minds nor emotions."

I again joined her and glared coldly at Marius.

"These are my people, and by Roman law, I can treat them how I see fit!" Marius yelled back at Dwyn.

At this, I tightly closed my right hand into a fist and punched Marius in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

"You are no longer in Rome!" I told him coldly as he glared daggers up at Dwyn and I while holding his most likely broken nose.

In the firmest and coolest tone I'd ever heard Dwyn use, she said, "There is no way I can protect such a tyrannical being if your estate is attacked. No man or woman who believe in God truly, can treat the people they are supposed to protect in the manner you have. You have feigned caring and kindness over the past two days. I lament that these people have to be under your subjection!"

(Translation: Shove that treaty up your ass!!!!)

With a look of shocked disbelief and rage, Marius did the only thing he could think of. "Guards, seize them!" Four Roman guards rushed forward and grabbed Dwyn and I by our forearms. "Take them to the pit!"

There was a gasp from the crowd and the guards looked uncertainly at each other. "To the pit!" Marius repeated, and at that, the guards started to drag Dwyn and I, kicking, off to a small stone building I had not seen upon our arrival to this awful place.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Marius told his villagers as he got to his feet.

Seeing that it was useless to say anything, I focused on kicking and fighting the guards all the way to the stone building.

Once inside, the guards pulled us down a long staircase. The smell was overwhelming, it smelled like death itself. At the bottom of the stairs, we were pushed into a small, dank room with tiny cells all around the walls, and the only light was from candles. Two monks were the only sign of life.

"Who are these two?" One of the monks asked. "They're not woads…"

"Well spotted!" Dwyn snapped.

"Shut it." One of the guards said. "They are here because Marius bade it to be so."

"Well, then may God have mercy on your souls…the two cells on the end don't have anything in them." The monk said.

The guards nodded, and dragged Dwyn and I to the other end of the small room. They unlocked the chains that held the barred opening of the last cell closed, then threw Dwyn in and relocked the chains. They did the same to the cell to the right and threw me in.

I looked around the tiny cell, it had a low ceiling so I could only sit or crawl and nothing else but dirt and cold, wet stone. I leaned against the wall that was between Dwyn and I and watched the guards leave with all haste.

I looked down at my pale blue dress and wished that I had worn a tunic instead. "Well, this was a fine day to wear dresses." I said aloud.

"At least you're not in white!" Dwyn called back. "This is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves in…"

"'Tis my fault, cousin…I should have kept my temper."

"No, you did the right thing." She laughed half-heartedly. "I wish I would have done it."

"Thanks…"

After a long silence, Dwyn called out to me again, "Caeli…we will get out of here."

"I pray that you are right."


	8. Chapter 7 The News

Dwyn's POV

That first evening locked in the pit seemed really bad then, but we would soon realize that it was the least awful to come.

True, I was in a dress, a white one, but I had managed to get into a comfortable one since I'd known I'd be walking around the village. The worst thing at that point was that I couldn't walk about. Any other circumstances and I would have been pacing, but this small confined cell was going to drive me mad, as all I could do was bounce my feet on their heels, hardly a good thinking stimulation.

In the few hours we'd been captive, my white dress had become permanently stained, and my inner queen-hating self mourned the loss of one of my few comfy attires.

Hours dragged by, or were they minutes? Everything began to slur together like drunkard speech, and before long, I stopped talking to Caeli and she to me. We weren't even given dry food, and at first, my stomach growled, but as more time passed, it silenced. Like it knew that no food was coming whether it made noise forever or not.

There was no way to sleep, and soon, I felt my eyes begin to sink into my head and my eyelids fall permanently half closed. My body trembled constantly all over from the dank cold, and the only way to survive was to get as much dirty water that ran down the walls into our mouths as we could.

How long had we been here? How long since we'd left Kosak? Surely, our people noticed our absence by now? After so many months gone…

Or had it been a day?

We had no way of knowing.

I only knew that I felt like I was dying, and I probably was.

Which meant Caeli was as well.

However long it was, I soon began to fade in and out of consciousness, the cell around me blurring in and out. No sleeping, however, this was as close as I came to sleep.

After many more immeasurable spans of time passed by, I heard, for the first time, voices cutting through the constant haze that now surrounded me. For a moment, I thought that perhaps insanity had finally crept in through the cracks of the hunger thirst, and darkness. But then, I strained to bring the cell into focus, groaning at the headache even this slightest twitch had brought on. Alas, the voices weren't in my head. It was the two monks speaking softly and excitedly to one another.

"Yes, burnt it to the ground they say…lit the first torch with his own two hands…"

"Did he really? It serves the blasphemers rightly…"

"If you ask me, they all need burning…"

"They'd never have survived without their Queen anyway…"

"Well, the Lord is working on her now…"

Suddenly, I realized that they could only be talking about one place…Frantically, I tried to move to a crawling position, but found that my arms and legs had not moved in so long, sharp pain shot through them and they refused to hold me up. But I had to know…surely they hadn't slaughtered all those innocent people…my people…because of me…

I moved along the floor, feeling low and impotent, like a worm, and I looked like one too…

Finally, I reached the bars, and clasping my fingers round them, I pulled myself up, each muscle screeching in pain.

"Please…" I tried to say, but only found that nothing came out. I swallowed furiously, trying to wet my throat, then tried again. "Please…" My voice came out barely above a whisper and raspy, like nails crawling up my throat, the points digging into my vocal chords. "What town? Where?"

The monks looked at me, then began walking slowly over, wicked looks on their shadowy faces flickering in the torchlight.

"Yours, your Highness. Your beloved brood of blasphemers have been taken care of accordingly." He spoke coldly, and with a sick note of happiness in his voice.

"But…how could you?" A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of my entire kingdom, my people, a charred ruin beneath the black sky. "They were innocent people! Your quarrel is with me! The Queen! Not the people!"

"You are no longer a queen!" He shouted back. "And your quarrel is with God now! Mercy on your soul!"

I fell back and managed to crawl back to the same place I'd been before, sobbing quietly. But the God-forsaken pit was so empty that the wound rang from wall to wall.

I never knew death had an echo.

Note: To the person who keeps reviewing anonymously. This story is already finished, so we can't change anything. We felt it necessary to establish our characters and give them background and personality before throwing the Knights in. You're the only one that's complaining, and we're not changing anything. Get an account if you want to discuss it with us, but don't give us one-way comments that we can't reply to to tell you what's going on. P.S. the knights come in in the next chapter, happy?


	9. Chapter 8 Unexpected Rescue

Caeli's POV

AT the news of Kosak, salty tears rose in my eyes and for once in my life, I didn't stop them from falling. I knew Dwyn would blame herself for what had happened, but I knew that the fault was more mine than hers. After all…I had struck him. I still could not see how anyone could treat people in the manner Marius did.

I let my silent heartaches fall from my eyes as I drifted into blackness yet again.

A time after that, I'm not sure how long though, a set of guards carried a young unconscious woad boy down into the bloody pit.

The two evil monks smiled at the sight, and told the guards to drop him down one of the holes across from where Dwyn and I'd cells were. This was again a show of Marius' devious thought of justice.

I prayed that the boy would be all right as I too fell into unconsciousness.

After another span of time passed, I was pulled out of sleep, if that's what you wish to call it, by the sound of one of the monks yelling.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

'What's going on?' I thought as I opened my eyes and let them focus, then moved to the bars of my cell so I could see what was going on.

"Out of the way!" A man ordered.

I heard footsteps of others following the first man in. The man then said to another one that was in Roman armor, "The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Ignoring the other man, the Roman said, "See if there's still any alive."

Now that the newcomers had moved further into this hole, I saw there were about four in all. They started opening the cells around the room…they would find Dwyn and I last, the way they were moving.

One of the monks grabbed the first man by the arm and said, "How dare you set foot in this holy place?!"

The man drove his short sword into the monk's gut, and he fell over dead.

"There was a man of God!" The remaining monk said horrified.

"Not my God!" The man spat, pushing past the monk.

"This one's dead." A bald man called.

"By the smell, they're all dead." A blonde one answered, then turned to the monk and darkly hissed, "And you, you even move, you join him." He pointed at the dead monk with his sword.

"Arthur!" The bald man called to the Roman.

'Arthur?' I thought, looking at the Roman. 'Arthur Castus?' The one the whole of Britan is talking about as if he is God himself? Of course, he _would_ save us.'

The blonde man kneeled down in front of myself and glanced into my violet eyes, I looked back into his slate blue ones with just a hint of green.

"I've found one alive." He called in a sort of dreamy voice. He then stood up again and cut through the chains with his sword, the bars to my cell fell open, and then he leaned down and scooped me up into his arms.

Once I was free of the cell and in the arms of the blonde man, I looked back to make sure that someone had gotten Dwyn free as well. I found her in Arthur's arms.

Gawain's POV

I kneeled down in front of the lower middle cell and peered in at a young violet-eyes woman. She looked as if she had all but withered away to nothing and the dress she wore was covered in dirt, but even through all of that, I could tell she was beautiful.

Her violet eyes held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity, before I found sense enough to tell the others I had found someone alive.

"I've found one alive!" I called in a voice I almost didn't recall being my own.

I then stood again and cut through the chains to the tiny cell. The door fell open and leaned down, took her in my arms, and out of the cell.

(Note: we know this sounds like Caeli/Gawain, but it's not, we promise. We just thought a little love triangle drama would make it interesting.)

Third person

Arthur led the way out of the pit with Dwyn in his arms, and Gawain followed him closely with Caeli. Lancelot and Dagonet bring up the end, Dagonet carrying Lucan, the little Woad boy.

Dwyn's POV

My eyes opened at the sound of the raised voices of the monks.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" I heard one spit. I didn't even think to wonder who it was that had come, I just prayed that they would not be put through what I was going through.

There were hushed voices, and a struggle. With one move of my head, I could have seen what was going on, but I felt like it would kill me, and I hadn't resigned to death just yet.

I let my head fall back on the wall, only the trembles of fever that now always stayed with me moving me. My eyes fell closed again, and I began to lose interest in what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang, and my eyes flew half open to see the gate I'd been confined behind laying flat on the stone floor, and a man gazing in at me, sword in hand. I was vaguely aware of how handsome he was, but all I cared about at that point was the fact that he was able to get me out. My eyes fell closed, but I felt him crawl in and pull me out. Once free of the cell, he stood up with me in his arms bridal style.

Forcing my eyes open once again. I made out a blonde man in front of us carrying Caeli, then laid my head back on the man carrying me's chest. After he'd climbed the stairs, I felt the cold wind of the coming winter smack my burning face, and the light of a somewhat dimmed sun penetrate my eyelids.

I silently praised God for the light after so long a time of darkness. I opened my eyes to look around, and saw that a light snow had begun to fall…what season had it been when we left? Was it really still winter?  
The man carrying me called for water as he gently laid me on the ground. I shivered and groaned as my back became straight on the frozen, ice hard ground. I began to realize I was breathing hard in my fever, and though I was freezing, I felt sweat pouring off of my forehead.

As a woman I recognized to be Marius' wife ran over with water, the man leaned down and place the palm of his hand on my forehead. As shiver ran down my spine as he touched me and I met his eyes with my own. His touch was so gently and caring, and his eyes matched the feel of his hand. They were deep and wide, full of pain, it seemed, and longing, though I didn't know what for. And I had a feeling he didn't know wither. They were alight color, so clear. I felt I would drown in them, and they seemed to change color each time they flickered over my face.

I coughed quietly, the cold air stinging my raw throat. I saw Fulcinia hand him water and he brought it slowly down to my lips, tipping it slightly to allow the cold water to run down my throat. I swallowed it gratefully, though it stung and made me cough again. I laid my head back on the ground and closed my eyes, feeling faint.

"Dagonet, my bed roll."

The man said firmly, I watched the bald knight make his way over to a tall white steed and retrieve what the man had requested. He ran over and handed it to his leader, who spread it over me and felt my forehead again.

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now…you're safe." He said softly.

Suddenly, I heard a voice I'd never wished to hear again, the voice of the only man I'd ever hated.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled angrily.

The man stood and stepped over me, facing Marius, his long red cape blocking me from view.

Fulcinia kneeled beside me and felt my forehead. The next few moments, there were raised voice, though I could not make out the words over the darkness that was beginning to surround me…

Eventually, it overtook me, I fell asleep. But for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

Caeli's POV

I snapped my eyes closed as we emerged form the pit, though it was not sunny, the sudden change from darkness to light had surprised me. I then slowly reopened them as the man that was carrying me sat me down gently on the ground. He then looked to the surrounding knights and called to the closest one.

"Tristan, bring me your water!"

I looked up at the man on horseback; he had messy black hair that fell into his eyes with a few braids here and there. Beyond his hair, I could see a pair of sharp brown eyes. He looked at the man who had been carrying me as one would look at a madman, before he dismounted and handed the blonde man his water, then kneeled down beside me as well.

"Thank you." The blonde man said, and then slowly brought the freezing liquid to my lips.

The water set my throat on fire and made me cough for a long while.

"Well." Tristan said. "They're not Woads."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled in outrage as he stormed toward Arthur, who was tending to Dwyn.

Arthur stood up and protectively stepped in front of Dwyn. "What is this madness?!"

"They are all pagans here!" Marius said as if that justified what he had done.

I tried to say 'no,' but I had not used my voice in…well, God only knows how long, so I only caused myself to cough.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Marius continued.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs?!" Arthur roared.

Marius was shocked. "You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!"

Arthur punched Marius, knocking him to the ground. Arthur then drew his sword and pointed it at Marius neck. Marius guards rushed forward, but he stopped them. "No, no! Stop!" He then looked up at Arthur. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur said moving his blade closer to Marius.

Then, the monk spoke in a dreamlike answer, "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur moved away from Marius, who quickly got to his feet and headed back toward the monks. "Then I shall grant his wish." He then turned to his knights. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur." Tristan said, but he was looking toward the hills, not at to whom he spoke.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur repeated.

The villagers stepped forward and pushed the monks back into the building that lead to the pit, then started to build a wall where the door had been

Arthur then resheathed his sword and lifted a now sleeping Dwyn into his arms. "Gawain." He said to the blonde man, who nodded and picked me up again. They took us to a nearby wagon.

First, Arthur climbed up and gently sat Dwyn down, then Gawain sat me down next to her. Arthur made sure. Dwyn was completely covered with a blanket before feeling her forehead. Gawain pulled a blanket over me then smiled down at me.

"Thank you." I whispered before coughing again.

He nodded before he and Arthur left. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Awakening

Dwyn's POV

I woke up slowly, taking time to register my surroundings. I noticed a roof over my head and the same blanket from before covering me. Caeli lay next to me, sleeping as well. I sat up slowly, my head pounding. I realized that my fever had broken, though it still twinged throughout my body, chilling me. Every muscle was sore, so I began rubbing my arms and legs rapidly, trying to increase the circulation and get them warmed up again. I felt extremely weak and hungry, but the thought of food caused my stomach to lurch.

I moved onto my knees and crawled to the opening of what I now realized was a covered wagon. Looking out, I saw a long line of the people from Marius' village beginning to make their way down the road away from their home. They were running.

I crawled back over to Caeli, passing a young boy with a broken arm on the way. I looked at him in pity before continuing, knowing that that pit must have been even harder on him than on Caeli and I. Sadly and begninng to have memories I'd rather foget, I continued to where she lay.

When I reached her, I took her shoulder and gently shook it. Her eyes snapped open immediately, and I saw her hand fly to her waist under the blanket, instinctively looking for her sword. She realized that her sword wasn't there and it was I who'd wakened her at almost the exact same moment.

"Caeli." I sighed. "Do you feel well enough to come with me? We have to get our weapons and horses, now."

"Of course, but what's the hurry?"

"They're moving out."

"Now? Arthur's making them leave now?"

"Yes, it must be the Saxons, they- did you say Arthur?"

"I did."

"Arthur Castus?"

"The same."

I looked at her in shock, and then dragged her to the wagon opening with me. "Which is he?"

Caeli pointed to a man on a white warhorse overlooking the sight and talking to another knight on a dappled gray with braids. I looked at the man on the white horse, recognizing him immediately. "But, he's-"

"Yes, Dwyn. He's the one who carried you out."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I could tell all of this was amusing Caeli greatly. I looked at her and closed my mouth, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "Remind me…to thank him."

"Certainly." She answered, and I could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"Come on." I said. "Before they leave us."

"We're going with them?" She asked.

I looked at her sadly and seriously. "Where else is there for us to go? Kosak is no more."

I climbed out of the wagon, Caeli right on my heels. Standing up straight, I took a deep breath and began walking toward Arthur. He noticed us coming and did a double take, then lightly tapped his horse's sides cantering over to meet us. He looked at me awkwardly for a moment, and I felt my face redden.

Smoothly, he dismounted and nodded his head to me, bowing slightly. I inclined my head to him, and an empty silence followed. After what seemed like forever, Caeli sharply elbowed me, bringing me to my senses.

"I…want to thank you, sir. For your services, for finding us, and tending us. And we would like your permission to accompany the caravan to wherever you are headed."

He looked at me for a moment in silence, those eyes searching mine with such intensity I felt I'd burst. It felt as though every single thought Id had was open for inspection and my every secret was unveiled. But strangely, I didn't mind. Some part of me wanted him to know everything there was to know.

At last, he answered, his voice rich and deep, warming me like nothing ever had.

"You may stay with us for as long as you would like, my Queen."

I looked at him, curious as to how he knew this. I turned to Caeli. "If you want, you can go and wait for me. I'll be along in a moment."

Caeli simply nodded and walked away. I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to conceal some of the dirt that still clung to my clothes and skin. "Sir…" I began.

"Arthur." He interrupted.

I nodded once, reddening even more. No one had ever made me feel so small and inferior, like…I wasn't a Queen at all. I liked it.

"…Arthur. I don't know what you heard or…were told, but I am no longer a Queen."

Arthur's POV

I saw the sadness in her eyes when she said she was no longer a Queen, and it pained me to see her upset. She didn't strike me as a woman who would choose to rule a country, but woman who…chose to rule it anyway because it was the better thing to do for the people.

And I knew what had happened to her people, and I could see that she suffered greatly for it.

"We forced Marius to tell us who you were and where you came from. And I'm sorry about your kingdom."

She nodded silently, her feet the only things she would look at. For a moment, another silence followed, and she shivered as the wind blew through. I watched her hair blow around her; the curls and tendrils passing over each etch in her beautiful face.

She looked up at me, and her gaze made me feel weak inside, and my knees want to buckle. She smiled gently, and even though I could see it was forced, it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice smooth and rich as honey. "I will go get my things, we won't be long."

"Take all the time you need." I said, as kindly as my rough voice would allow. I bowed slightly to her.

"You needn't do that." She said quickly. "It is an honor I not longer require or deserve."

IN that instant, I could tell that she blamed herself for what had happened. But before I could say anything more, she brushed past me, heading toward the wall with a slight limp in both her legs. Watching her go made the day seem colder again.

"Tell me your name." I called suddenly, I hadn't meant to ask, or…maybe I had, but it didn't matter. I needed to put a name with her face.

"Dwynowyn." She said, her voice ringing like an angel's would in my ears. She turned, somewhat reluctantly, it seemed, and continued on.

I turned my back on her receding form and mounted my horse. Turning its head and clicking my tongue, I went back to oversee the evacuation of the village.

"Dwynowyn…" I said softly to myself, letting her name come out of my mouth, hoping it sounded as beautiful coming from it as everything she said did from hers.

I looked down, and smiled.

And I don't smile.


	11. Chapter 10 First Meeting

Caeli's POV

(Right after Dwyn told her to go wait by the wall)

I nodded and headed toward the wall that surrounded Marius' estate. I was planning to wait on Dwyn, I wanted to know how Arthur knew about her being a queen. Tristan still sat on his horse, waiting for Arthur to return I supposed. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, watching Dwyn and Arthur with interest.

Movement to my right turned my gaze again to Tristan. He was riding toward me at a calm pace. I couldn't help but smile weakly at him as he dismounted, then nodded to me.

"You are back on your feet quickly." He said, smiling lightly, his dark brown eyes seemed to have a gleam in them.

I nodded. "I've always been a quick healer."

There was an awkward silence between us for a few long moments. I now understood what Dwyn was going through.

"This may seem an odd question…" I finally managed to say. "But where are we going?" I waved a hand at the caravan line.

"Hadrian's Wall." Tristan replied simply.

"Oh…" I said, feeling like a fool.

Another uneasy silence passed as Dwyn made her way toward us.

"I did not get your name…" He said, more of a statement than anything.

"Nor I yours."

"Tristan."

"Caeli."

He nodded goodbye to me, then easily climbed back into his saddle and rod off toward the other knights. I watched him go, amazed that I felt sadness at his leaving.

'Caeli, get a hold on yourself.' I told myself, yet my heart still leapt as he turned and looked back at me, then quickly looked away.

Tristan's POV

I quickly nodded goodbye to Caeli, feeling like I'd made a fool of myself, then mounted my horse and rod toward the other knights.

'She must think I'm a fool…or worse, like Lancelot.' I thought.

I then did the last thing I would normally have done, I turned back and looked at Caeli to see her bright violet eyes looking back at me. I quickly turned around, feeling heat rising to my cheeks.

'Damnit, now she knows I am a fool…'

Caeli's POV

I turned my gaze to Dwyn, who was standing beside me, trying to hold back a laugh.

I realized I was blushing a deep red.

"How did Arthur know you were a queen?"

Dwyn now blushed lightly. "He forced Marius to tell him…"

"Oh…" I said. "Shall we retrieve our things now?"

"Yes." She replied, and led the way through the gate.

Once I was inside the room I'd been staying in before we were thrown into the pit, I first kicked off my shoes. They were ruined and had been hurting my feet for quite some time now. Then, I went to the washing basin on the corner table and washed the layers of dirt off my face, hands, and lower legs. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile, not only did I feel more like myself, but I looked more like myself too. I then looked to the corner by the door and saw my weapons in the exact place I'd left them.

Now that I was clean and knew my weapons were still here, I went to eh wardrobe and pulled out my teal tunic, black pants, and black boots. After I had changed out of that ridiculous dress, I put two sets of clothes (tunics and leggings obviously) into one of my saddlebags. Then, I pulled my hair back, thankful to have it out of my way at last.

I crossed the room to where my weapons sat and first placed my sword belt around my waist, the weight of _AbDollins_ felt natural and I realized just how much difference it made to have it back at my side. I then stuck my dagger in my right boot, always a useful place to keep a blade. Last, I lifted my quiver onto my left shoulder and picked up my bow.

Exiting the room, I felt happy to finally be leaving this place. I entered Dwyn's room to wait for her to finish packing too.


	12. Chapter 11 PreJourney

Dwyn's POV

Once inside my room, I looked around for a moment, trying to remember the last time I'd been in there. A tear forced its way out of my right eye and traveled down my cheek as I felt a sudden wave of homesickness. I would have thrown up, but there was nothing in my stomach to throw up.

I limped to my bed, my legs still sore from cold, cramping, and lack of use, and sat down slowly. Looking around, I saw everything as I had left it, thankfully. For a moment, I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I thought of my parents, hoping that they approved of what I was doing, though part of me was afraid that they'd turned away the minute I'd left Kosak, the minute I'd mad the decisions that had killed our people.

I heard Caeli moving about in the next room and forced myself to get up, as painful as it was. I needed more sleep, but I didn't have a choice. I silently prayed that they would get better as I made my way over to the large trunk that held all my clothes. I opened it and smiled at all the leggings and tunics that met my eyes.

"Thank God." I said aloud.

I slipped out of my white dress, throwing it into the fireplace for whoever felt like starting a fire next. I took out a pair of brown leggings and a burgundy tunic, then laid them aside and washed up. The water in the basin was brown when I finished. I realized how pale I was when I looked up into the mirror and saw my tired eyes and drawn face. I sighed and slipped in to my tunic and leggings thankful for the long sleeves and pants. I put my boots on as well and pulled my hair up as best I could. I had so much, it always looked like a wispy mess.

At that point, my legs were shaking badly and I had to sit down again for a moment. After some measure breaths, I stood again unsteadily and made my way to the far corner where my weapons sat.

Picking my bow up first, I ran my hands down the carved wood, feeling the familiar ripples in the stream that flowed over every inch of the ashe. I quickly strung it and laid it aside, along with my full quiver. I unsheathed my dagger and found it dull. From the bottom of my trunk, I dug out a sharpening stone and began running it over the blade, which was curved slightly and bordered with a rare blue metal.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Caeli enter my room, her sword on her hip and bow and quiver on her shoulder. I went back to sharpening as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you traveling light as well?" She asked.

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of the nearly sharpened dagger in my hands, o0nce thing experience had taught me. "One thing I'll never miss about being a Queen. All this dam luggage."

I put the stone down and held the dagger up to the light for inspection.

"I think it's sharp enough." She said.

"I must test it…" I said. I stood again, still wavering, and looked around. The column I'd aimed my arrow at all those nights ago caught my eyes. Sure that Caeli would have no objection to my hurting Marius' home now, I threw back my arm and hurled the dagger at the wood. It hit dead center and I turned to Caeli, smiling slightly.

"It's sharp enough."

I turned back to my weapons and took Trellicus from its sheathe, finding it sharp and true as always. Happily, I secured the belt around my waist, embracing the familiar and safe insurance of the sword against my left leg.

Finally, I took my empty saddlebag and tied my blue bedroll to it, then put the sharpening stone inside, along with three fresh changes of clothes and my spare arrowheads. I also threw in a few lengths of rope just in case.

Walking over to the column, I jerked the dagger from the wood and placed it in its sheathe, then put it in my boot. I hung the saddlebag over my arm, slung my quiver across my shoulders, and took up my bow in my right hand, then let out a shaky breath.

"All right. They're waiting."

We'd made it halfway to the door before I turned sharply back around. "Wait. Where's Morri?"

Caeli's eyes widened, then she called my cat's name sweetly. We heard a faint mew form under the bed, and Caeli crawled underneath to retrieve a shaking Morri. I took her in my hands, happy to see a bit of home. She purred and rubbed against me, as tiny, spoiled, and helpless as ever. I tucked her into my saddlebag, as I always had, then looked at Caeli.

"Now we can leave."

We emerged back out into the cold after recovering our cloaks form entrance hall. Its heavy midnight blue wool fabric covered my shoulders and hid the sword at my side.

Once outside the gate, we noticed haughty looking carriage with windows and curtains making its way over to join the caravan. I knew it could only be Marius and his family. I looked at Caeli gravely as we stopped to let them pass.

As we stood there, I saw Marius' face in the window. The carriage had almost passed us by when his eyes met mine. I tensed and felt Caeli do the same next to me. The carriage slowed, preparing to merge into the line of villagers. As it did, Marius smiled and nodded his head at us, then winked.

My mouth curled into a sneer and I took a step forward, my hand flying to my sword's hilt. My legs were shaking again, but there was no way I was going to let him see that. My sword had just made the scraping noise of being unsheathed when Caeli grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I hissed at her, jerking away and resheathing my sword as the carriage continued on and Marius disappeared form sight.

She nodded her head to our left, where I saw Arthur approaching, walking swiftly toward where we stood. I recovered my sword with my cloak, trying to regain composure as he neared.

He finally reached us and took a breath to speak. "Are you ready, ladies?"

I looked at Caeli to answer, but she only looked back defiantly. She was forcing me to talk to him.

"Yes." I answered. "We only lack getting our horses, and we'll be ready."

"But…surely you don't intend to ride…" He said.

"Of course we do." I said, walking past him toward the stables, my legs almost giving way.

"But…Dwyn…do you mind if I call you Dwyn?"

I blushed, turned to smile at him, meeting his eyes for only a moment before blushing even more and averting them. "If you'd like."

He cleared his throat, a smiled playing his lips. "You're too weak to ride, you can hardly walk. I won't allow you to travel that way."

I laughed and crossed my arms.

"You underestimate me, Arthur."

"Do I?" He asked.

"Very much so." With that, I turned with Caeli to go to the stables.


	13. Chapter 12 Slow Going

Caeli's POV

Dwyn and I entered the stables and found our horses in the last stalls. Ashen stuck his head out and I rubbed his nose.

"That ass must know great horses when he sees them." I said.

"Yes." Dwyn agreed as she went and got her horse's things and I followed suit, noting that Arthur was right, Dwyn was in no shape to ride. My muscles were sore, yes, but she could hardly saddle her horse. I knew she would never let me help her, and I was too wise to ask.

As we saddled our horses, I was surprised when Dwyn said, "You were blushing earlier…who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, knowing very well that I was blushing yet again. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine…his name is Tristan…he was talking to Arthur before he and you talked."

"See, that was not difficult, was it?" Dwyn was smirking.

I glared at her in response.

After we had saddled our horses and placed the saddlebags on their backs, we mounted them, Dwyn with some trouble, we rode out of the stables and toward the caravan.

When we reached that caravan, we dismounted and to my surprise, Gawain and another rather arrogant looking knight came walking up to Dwyn and I. The arrogant knight took Dwyn aside, leaving me alone with Gawain and feeling no comfort in the fact, for reasons I could not explain.

He gave me a small bow, which took me aback. I nodded to him in return.

"My lady, you can't be planning on riding." He said more of a statement than question.

"I am." I said simply.

"But surely you have not recovered?" He continued and searched my eyes for truth.

"I have." I was feeling more and more uncomfortable as he went on staring into my eyes.

He was silent for a moment, and then asked, "What is your name?"

"Caelia." I replied, unsure why I'd given him the formal version of my name, when naught but an hour ago, I'd simply replied 'Caeli' to Tristan.

"And you, sir?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Gawain." He said, smiling brightly.

After another uneasy silence of him just staring at me, Dwyn returned, looking a mixture of bewildered and perturbed. Gawain again bowed and left. 'God help me.' I thought uneasily.

Dwyn's POV

The black-haired man took my arm and led me away from the caravan, so that we were out of earshot, but not out of sight. He stopped and turned to face me, just staring like a maniac into my eyes. He just looked at me, for such a long time that I began to feel uncomfortable.

Finally, I got a little irritated, and cleared my throat. "Yes?"

He seemed to come out of a trance and smirked at me, as though he thought himself irresistible. "I wanted to introduce myself, Lady Dwynowyn. I am Lancelot, second in command, and your humble servant." He finally let go of my arm and bowed slightly.

Taking the chance, I hastily put my arms behind my back and took a step back toward the caravan.

Still a little agitated, I asked, "You had to drag me away from everyone else to say that?"

He stood straight again and sauntered toward me. "I also wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

I was backing away from him with each word he said without even knowing it. "Thank you, Sir Lancelot…"

He began walking toward me again, and I felt utterly intruded upon as he reached out a hand and touched my cheek.

I flinched and turned my back on him, stumbling slightly. "We'd best get back…" I walked as quickly as I could back to where Maldwyn stood waiting. I let out a breath as he continued past me, eyeing me with each step.

I shivered beneath my cloak, though not from the cold. No man's gaze had ever made me feel so violated.

I looked over at Caeli, who had sortave the same look on her face as she watched the blonde knight's retreating figure.

She met my eyes. "What was that about? And who was he?"

"Lancelot. And I don't wish to talk about it. What about you? What is his name?" I nodded at the man's back.

"Gawain. And _I _don't wish to talk about _that._

"All right then."

I mounted my horse again, wincing slightly, and prepared to leave.

Caeli's POV

I, too, mounted my horse and noted Dwyn's trouble in this task. The caravan then finally started moving and we followed, both happy to be away from Lancelot and Gawain.

In the early afternoon, Arthur came riding back and fell in line on Dwyn's right, I slowed Ashen's walk t let them talk. A few moments later, Gawain trotted up on my left and I could feel his eyes on me. I tried not to let it bother me to little avail.

"My Lady-" He started.

"Please don't call me that." I said, before I could stop myself.

"I pray you'll pardon me, Lady Caelia."

"Just Caeli, please." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Very well."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling brightly. 'Oh God.' I thought.

"What did you and the Queen do to get locked up like that?" He asked.

I told him what had happened in as few words as possible, and then asked, "What brought you and the others there?" More or less just to be nice.

"Marius' son is one of the pope's students, and we were sent to bring him to safety…" He then went on to tell me how this Roman bishop had given them this mission on the last day the knights were to serve Rome, after that, he talked about what he wanted to do once he was free again…marry.

Near the end of Gawain's ramblings, Tristan rode up on my other side with a hawk on his arm. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life! Just being near someone who was not talking about themselves was a relief!

Once Gawain had finally stopped talking, I asked, "Who are the other knights?"

"Well." He said smiling. "You've met Arthur, he's our leader. There, to your right is-"

"Tristan." I finished.

"Oh, you've met." He said, a little taken aback and downhearted at the same time.

I nodded, a smile faintly pulling at the edges of my mouth.

"And the dark haired one there." He pointed out Lancelot. "Is Arthur's second, Lancelot. That is Bors." He pointed to a rather large knight that was bald. "And I don't see Dagonet, and that's Galahad."

"So few…" I commented.

"We've been fighting here for 15 years." Gawain reminded me.

I nodded, happy for the silence that fell after he said this.

Dwyn's POV

Caeli backed Ashen up, leaving me alone with Arthur, my heart began to beat faster, despite my fatigue and weakness moments earlier, my every sense was now alert. I could even smell him as the wind blew into my face. The aroma was…unidentifiable, although it made me recall something I couldn't quite place…that scent, what was it?

"Howa re you holding up?" He asked, the care in his voice making me melt inside.

I smiled at him. "All right, I suppose. It feels good to relax and ride."

"I imagine so."

I looked over at him again, the awkward silence emanating between us like heat from a new fire.

Finally, I smiled at him, just a smile, but the first genuine one I'd smiled in…well, perhaps my whole life.

He looked at me, seeming deep in thought, then smiled back, making me heart skip a beat. This power he had over me, I'd never felt so…powerless. He had taken over me, even then, leaving me hanging on the next moment he would look at me or speak to me.

We rode on in silence, but he stayed by my side, though he was needed elsewhere, I was sure.

Around an hour later, I found I could hardly keep my eyes open. The short time I'd slept simply hadn't been enough, although my legs felt better from the renewed use.

I tried to lay my head down to rest my chin on my chest, but found that it didn't work well. Alas, it was my only choice. I fell asleep like that.

Arthur's POV

I looked over to see Dwyn asleep, her head on her chest. Uncomfortable, I knew, as I'd done it many a time. She needed the rest, and I didn't dare take her to the wagon for fear of her wrath when she woke up.

Not knowing what else to do, I brought my horse closer to her palomino, who kept moving of its own accord, a good steed. Finally, their sides nearly touching, I reached out and took her reigns, wrapping them around my saddle horn.

Carefully, I took her head and guided it to my shoulder, the top of her head flitting neatly into the crook of my neck. She smelled of roses, and I closed my eyes, then opened them and tenderly brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

Looking back up, I met my best friend, Lancelot's eyes; he was turned in his saddle, staring at me intently. He had never looked at me with such contempt. For a moment, his eyes flickered to Dwyn's sleeping face, and my face warmed immediately, my forehead growing hot and the vein in my left temple throbbing. Why was I so jealous? Dwyn was an…attractive woman, any man would want to look at her.

But I didn't want any other man to look at her.

Finally, he turned and galloped his horse to the front of the caravan, I relaxed inside, and rode on, Dwyn's gently breathing a peaceful feeling at my side, comforting me, warming me.

Caeli's POV

I watched as Arthur gently placed Dwyn's head on his shoulder as she slept. I smiled, knowing that she would be embarrassed when she awoke, embarrassed, yet happy.

As another hour passed, I too started to feel sleep overcoming me. Before I fell asleep (with my chin resting on my chest), I prayed I would not wake in the manner Dwyn was going to.

Third Person

Moments after Caeli had fallen asleep, Gawain pulled his horse to a stop and was about to dismount, when Tristan said, "Don't' more her."

"What?" Gawain asked, surprised that Tristan had said anything and that he had known what he was doing.

"Don't move her." Tristan repeated.

"Surely she will fall if I don't."

"She won't. Her balance is fine and her horse moves on its own. She'll be all right."

"Fine." Gawain said, annoyance slipping into his voice.

After that, they rode on in silence, each deep in thought.


	14. Chapter 13 Jealousy

Dwyn's POV

Slowly, my eyes flickered open and I felt tiny snowflakes in my eyelashes. My cloak was draped over my shoulders, and I found I was actually quite warm. As everything came into focus, I realized that I was leaning over on something…or someone.

I lifted my chin, looking up to see Arthur, his firm authoritative face looking ahead seriously. In a second, he'd realized that I had stirred, and looked down at me warmly, his features immediately softening.

My face reddened and I sat up swiftly. He handed me my reigns from where they'd been wrapped around his saddle horn.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much." I answered, and then gestured at his shoulder uncomfortably. "Sorry…about that."

"I put you there, the fault is not yours."

"…oh." I blushed deeper and looked ahead, searching frantically for a subject to speak on.

"How is our pace?" I asked, nodding my head at the caravan in front of us.

"Not well." He answered. "We've hardly covered an eighth of our journey since we left. "I looked up at the sun, it had been nearly six hours at least since we'd left.

Arthur led his horse over to the side of the people, stopping and watching them pass, looking in pity at the elderly and crippled bringing up the rear.

He turned his horse, facing out over the landscape and the sinking sun.

"I couldn't leave them." He said.

"I would have done the same." I said quickly, then looked down again, thinking of my own people, whom I'd left behind.

I felt his eyes on me, reading me.

"What happened at Kosak…wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." I argued, looking up at him sadly. "I left them, because I wanted an adventure, I wanted to be free, and now they-I made the wrong decision."

"But look what you found here. Perhaps you were led to leave because God has a greater purpose for you elsewhere. Everything happens for a reason, Dwyn."

"Then what was the reason for this? What did I trade my people's lives for?" Tears welled up in my eyes, although I didn't let them spill.

He stared at me intently, and I felt open once again. He appeared to be thinking hard on what to say, like his very future hung on the words about to escape his lips.

"Maybe…you are meant to meet the person you belong with. The one who will make you feel like you're worth more than you've thought your whole life. Like everything you've done and all you've been through was to lead you to them. Maybe you were meant…to find your king."

I stared at him in awe, my heart scarcely beating, waiting for the next moment. Never had someone known what I was thinking, and said it in a way so…right.

He reached out slowly, and I held my breath, his hand had almost met my cheek when…

Lancelot's horse barreled in-between us, knocking us apart and sending Maldwyn into a neighing frenzy. It took me a moment to calm him, and when I looked up, Arthur's face had passed back into the shadow of leadership in the presence of his Knight.

I shot Lancelot a glare, knowing there was no way his action had been an accident. He winked at me and smiled, as though he'd saved me from something I hadn't wanted

I quickly regained composure, then looked back out over the wilderness before us. If he thought what he'd done would make me leave, he was sadly mistaken.

"We're moving too slow. The boy's not going to make it. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people." Lancelot said urgently.

"We're not leaving them." Arthur said in a final tone. I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight."

"Then save your anger for them!" Arthur hissed.

Lancelot glared at him, and I saw his eye twitch in anger. "Is this Rome's quest?" He slightly cocked hi head in my direction and raised his eyebrows. "Or Arthur's?"

They stared at one another in anger and I suddenly felt out-of-place.

Finally, Arthur backed down, and trotted his horse up to the wagon to check on Lucan, what the little boy claimed his name to be.

Lancelot looked at me, lust emanating from his very presence.

"Please don't look at me that way." I said, raising my chin and looking out to the horizon, anywhere but at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I asked it." I turned my palomino to leave, but Lancelot grabbed my wrist. I tugged at it, but he gripped harder, hurting me a little, though I'd never admit it.

"Let go of me." I said through clenched teeth.

"If he ever bothers you again, let me know and I'll teach him a lesson."

"It is you who needs to be taught a lesson!" I said, finally jerking my wrist away and turning Maldwyn toward the caravan. I had hoped he wouldn't follow, but soon, he appeared back at my side.

"I like a woman who plays hard-to-get." He said softly, then leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"What do you say we share a tent tonight?"

I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I dug my heels into Maldwyn's sides and galloped him almost all the way to the front of the line. For my sake and his own, it was only luck that he didn't follow.

Arthur's POV

As I rode away from Lancelot, I cursed him heartily in my mind, for it also meant I'd ridden away form Dwyn. Only when I'd gotten to the wagon did I realize that I'd left her alone with him, Lancelot was famous for taking advantage of women.

I panicked and turned my horse back to go get her, only to find Dwyn galloping past me, not even noticing I was there. I looked back and caught Lancelot's eye, he stared at me, that look on his face I'd seen every time he saw a woman he wanted.

Lancelot was my best friend, my brother, but somehow, I wanted to kill him right that moment.

Never had someone meant so much to me. Never had I met a person I wanted to talk to and be near.

Never had I been so close…to being in love.


	15. Chapter 14 At Day's End

Caeli's POV

It was now near sunset, I had awoken some time ago, and now the caravan stopped. Arthur, Dwyn, the other knights, and I sat looking out at a forest. Dwyn was next to Arthur, I on her other side with to my dislike, Gawain on my other side.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan, ride ahead." Arthur said.

"May I go as well?" I asked, causing everyone to look at me. I could feel Gawain's eyes on my back like knives.

Arthur looked to Tristan, who shrugged, and then nodded, Arthur then turned to Dwyn, who also nodded.

Tristan set his hawk free to fly, and then started his horse off at a fast walk and I followed.

Once out of sight, I breathed in the cool evening air, it smelled of freedom. I had wanted to come with Tristan to get away from Gawain, but now another reason found its way into my mind, I wanted to talk to him.

Tristan's POV

I was amazed that Caeli had wanted to come with me. Of course, I was happy, I liked her. Through I didn't know much about her, but now would be the time to change that.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come." I said simply.

"I wished to get away from Gawain." Came her reply.

"He does seem taken with you."

"I wish he wasn't…" She said quietly.

For a few moments, we watched our surroundings, making sure we were doing the task we said we would.

"What do you plan to do after all of this?" Caeli asked.

I've never met someone who I actually wanted to be open with, but Caeli was different, I wanted to tell her everything. Yet her question was one I had not thought of much. Return to my homeland? I didn't even remember it or know if I had family there.

"I'm not sure yet." I answered. "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Will you not return to your own land like the others?"

"I'm not sure…I don't even know if I have anything to go back to."

We continued to talk as we kept our eyes open for any sign of the Saxons or Woads, but the road was clear. Caeli, too, didn't know what she was going to do. "I'll most likely just follow Dwyn, she's more like my sister than a cousin…"

She went on to tell me of how she lost her family and I told her what I could remember of mine.

On the way back to the caravan, I whistled for Owain, my hawk. To my surprise, he landed on Caeli's shoulder, rather than my arm.

Caeli's POV

I jumped as Tristan's hawk landed on my shoulder.

"Um…hello…" I said, rubbing his head. "What's his name?"

"Owain…" Tristan replied, looking at the bird as if it was the first time he had seen it. "He has never done anything like this before."

"Maybe he knows a nice person when he sees once?" I suggested, smiling at Tristan.

"I always knew he was intelligent." He replied with a small smirk.

I blushed a bit as we finally reached the others again and Tristan told Arthur the road was clear.

Over the next hour, the slow moving caravan reached the forest and everyone started to find a place to bed down for the night.

I unsaddled Ashen and lead him over to the stream. Owain had finally decided to go back to Tristan. I wanted to talk to Dwyn to make sure she was feeling well enough, so I set out to find her.

I found Dwyn unsaddling her horse.

"So, how did your day fair?" I asked.

"Well, select parts went well…" She answered, a hint of annoyance crossing the air between us.

"Mine as well…Lancelot?"

She tensed, and then answered. "Yes."

"Thought so." I sighed. "Gawain talked me near to death."

"Well, it's not exactly how much he talked, it's what he said."

"I believe he wants to marry me…" I said, annoyed.

"At least he wants marriage first." Dwyn said, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh God. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I could've run him off sooner."

"You were not anywhere near us. Besides, I can handle myself." She threw her saddle to the ground and took Maldwyn's reigns to lead him to water.

I followed her. "And Arthur?" I asked, trying to turn to a better subject for Dwyn.

She stopped only for a moment, but it was enough to let me know something had happened. "Nothing."

"Dwyn, even in the cover of night, you are a poor liar." I teased.

She sighed, then turned dot me, looking up at the sky as she usually did when what she was saying was hard for her.

"Caeli, he's like no man I have ever met. It seems as though he can see right into my very soul. It's like he knows me better than anyone, even you." She paused, then continued, "Listen to me…going on like a lovesick child."

"I know what you mean…" I said quietly.

"What?" She asked, looking at me.

"I understand." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Tristan?"

"Yes." I said, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"I knew there was a reason for you wanting to ride ahead with him." She said knowingly.

"At first, I just wanted to get away from Gawain, but we started to talk. I felt different around Tristan, like he was actually listening."

"It appears we've both found someone annoying." I could tell she meant this as an understatement. "And someone amazing."

"Yes. Now, if only we could keep the annoying ones away from us."

"If only…"


	16. Chapter 15 Lurking in the Woods

Dwyn's POV

After Caeli returned to her own camp, I finished untacking my horse and laying out my bedroll. I stood and turned to the tree that overlooked the small frozen river beneath the hill we were all camping on. The wind blew against my face, making the small curly tendrils blow back behind my ears. I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of the forest, carried to my nose on the back of the breeze.

Trying to relax, I began sifting through the scattered thoughts in my head, relaying the past few weeks' events. Once I'd pushed aside the bad memories and undesirable words with Lancelot, I realized that every single thought revolved around Arthur.

I opened my eyes again, and tilted my head upward toward the full moon above. Its light bathed my face in blue glow. Perhaps, there was some truth in what Arthur had said. Though it had seemed like an eternity in hell while I was in the pit, would I have met Arthur if none of that had happened? Looking back, I realized that…I wouldn't trade anything for the past weeks of my life.

If Arthur was my destiny…I realized it was one I would gladly accept.

I was falling in love with him. And thought the prospect of handing my heart over to someone, giving them everything, and putting my life in their hands had never appealed to me, I wanted so badly to give it all up. To belong to him. I trusted him, though I'd scarcely known him two days.

Breaking myself away from this deep contemplation, I turned, and gasped as I found Lancelot right behind me. Before I could do anything, he'd taken me in his arms and pulled me close, and for all my struggling, I had to admit he overpowered me.

He leaned down to me, our faces no more than an inch apart, and he caressed my entire face with the brush of his breath, it sickened me, and I looked around for someone to help. I knew Arthur's camp was only a breadth away, but if I screamed now, he would never know I could take care of myself.

Lancelot pulled me to him, holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"Let go of me!" I hissed quietly, but he only brought his lips to my cheeks and began kissing me. "I said let go!" I said, even more angrily.

Then, he pulled back and scrutinized me for a moment, his decision made, I realized a split second too late what he was going to do. He placed his hand behind my head and brought our lips together viciously and passionately. I pushed with all my might against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. At last, as he became more and more drawn in to the kiss, his grip loosened, and I finally shoved him away.

Raising my hand, I brought it across his face and a smack rang through the silence. He looked up, my handprint visible on his face, but before he could come near me again, I drew my dagger from my boot.

"If you ever come near me again, I swear I'll put you in so many pieces they won't know who you were when they find what's left."

He looked at me for what seemed forever, and I stared back defiantly.

Finally, he scoffed and turned away, storming through the wood.

For once, I was confident that he would not return.

Caeli's POV

I was feeling a little better after my talk with Dwyn, that was, until Gawain approached me on my way back to camp.

"Caelia-"

"Caeli." I corrected him with a sharp edge to my voice.

"Caeli." He said brightly, and with a smile to match. "I was wondering if you needed help setting up your camp."

"No, thank you. I've made my camp already." I replied, fighting not to roll my eyes and tell him I wasn't helpless.

I turned and started back toward my camp again.

"Come and find me if you need my help at all." He called after me.

I nodded and continued on. I was nearly back to my camp when I heard a twig break behind me. I turned, starting to draw my sword, and saw Lancelot. I rolled my eyes, returned my sword to its sheathe, and kept walking.

"You seem on edge tonight, my Lady." He said as his steps drew near.

'Only around some people…' I thought, trying not to think about the fact that he was following me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off quickly. "I just wanted to let you know that you're the most beautiful creature to walk the earth."

I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace, praying her would leave me alone.

Sadly, leastways for Lancelot, his lust had made him too thickheaded for his own good. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back toward him. I dug my heels into the ground and glared up at him, noticing for the first time the red handprint on his cheek.

'So that's it!' I thought. 'Dwyn must've finally gotten her point across and that's why he's annoying me. Damnit!'

"Leave me alone." I said dangerously as I jerked my wrist out of his grip, and started on my way again.

I had only walked a few steps when I felt him slip his arm around me waist. Quickly moving out of his reach, I turned to face him, not waiting for another moment, and punched him in his right eye. This knocked Lancelot off balance, stumbling backward, he tripped over a tree root.

Not turning back, yet prepared to draw my sword, I stormed the remainder of the way back to my camp. To my surprise and relief, Lancelot didn't follow.

Finally back at my camp, I removed my sword from my side and took my cloak off to use as a blanket. Weary from the day's ride and annoying encounters with Gawain and Lancelot, I sat down, leaned against a tree, and threw my cloak over me.

No sooner than I had closed my eyes did they snap back open at a sudden weight on my knee.

"Owain." I sighed, annoyed, when I say Tristan's hawk. I held out my arm and he easily stepped onto it. "I swear, between you, Gawain, and Lancelot, I will get no rest."

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of a familiar whistle drawing near. A moment later, Tristan stepped into the clearing and spotted me.

"I should have know." He mumbled as he crossed the clearing. "I hope he hasn't been bothering you."

"No, not really." I admitted.

He sat down beside me, while I prayed my cheeks would not betray me.

We talked for a time, and I felt at ease and, of all things, safe. Something I had not felt in a long time.

After a while, my eyes began to get heavy, and I fell asleep.

Tristan's POV

I watched as Caeli's violet eyes slowly fell closed, her head resting on my shoulder.

I smiled, how could I help it? I was happy. I'd never felt this close to someone, talked to anyone whit much.

Gently, I laid my head on top of hers, falling asleep quickly and peacefully.C


	17. Chapter 16 Merlin's Confrontation

Dwyn's POV

Later that night, I lay looking up at the stars. Though I felt tired, my mind was whirring with life and would not allow my eyes to close.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps, and a sword being drawn from its sheathe. I turned over, my hand on my dagger already, as it had been all night. Squinting through the darkness, with only the light of the moon and my small campfire to aid me, I saw Arthur making his way into the icy forest alone. He looked intent and determined, as though searching for something that had been following him for a while, though not following anyone else.

I stood up and drew my cloak over my shoulders, tucking my dagger into my boot, I trotted over Arthur's path lightly, following his footsteps. Finally, I emerged into a large clearing. Arthur stood in the middle, his back to me, he hadn't even heard me approaching, which told me he was deep in concentration.

"Arthur?" I said softly.

He started slightly, then turned to me, his sword down at his side, at least he'd recognized my voice. "Dwyn." He said, as though resigning. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you going, and I followed you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just heard something."

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." I said, bowing my head slightly, I turned to leave, but in a moment, I heard him resheathe his sword and I felt his hand on my arm, gently stopping me. I couldn't get over how different his touch was from Lancelot's. Where his left bruises, Arthur's left tingles.

"I want you to stay with me." He said, breathing out a stream of fog.

I smiled at him, turning back to face him. He removed his hand from my arm, and it took all I had not to frown. But then, he lifted both his hands and placed them on my cheeks. I breathed in and looked up at him, unable to rip my eyes from his, which were now a light shade of green. He leaned down slowly, and I let my eyes fall closed.

Suddenly, a twig broke in the darkness. Arthur turned and drew his sword. At the same time, he used his left hand to push me behind him. He gripped my arm as a figure emerged from the mist and began coming toward us. Arthur tensed, and I could hear his breaths quicken. He seemed…angry.

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus!" The man said. I peeked over Arthur's shoulder to see that his croaky voice matched his appearance. He was old, with a beard and a painful look on his face as he walked.

"So, Rome is leaving. The Saxon has come. The world we have known and fought for is ended. Now, we must make a new world." He said.

"Your world, Merlin. Not mine. I shall be in Rome."

My eyes became downcast at this. Could he really leave? Once we got back to wherever we were going, was he going to just walk away from me? It figured, I could never get rid of all the other morons dying to marry me, but the one person I'd ever truly cared about was leaving me behind. I felt lonely already.

"You think peace? The Saxon will come to Rome."

"My Knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy."

"Rome was my enemy. Not Arthur. We have no fight between us."

I all of a sudden felt as though I was seeing something meant not to be seen. This Merlin was a Woad, I could tell by looking at him, and this was their battle, not mine. But Arthur's hand on my arm kept me rooted in place, like the bottom stone in a wall.

"You tell that to the Knights you killed before my eyes! Whose bones are buried in this earth!"

"…we have all lost brothers."

"You know nothing of the loss I speak!!" Arthur screamed, and I jumped at the sudden harshness in his voice, something I'd never heard before. "Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman."

Arthur's arm fell back to his side, releasing my own arm, and I could tell painful memories were flooding in one him from every direction. I moved out from behind him and came to his side. This time, it was my turn to put my hand on his shoulder.

"I ran o the burial mound of my father to free her." He pointed his sword at Merlin. "To kill you."

I looked at Merlin directly, and for the first time, found his eyes on me.

"I did not wish her dead." Merlin said softly. "She was of our blood. As are you."

Arthur at last followed Merlin and I's eye line, and again stepped in front of me.

"Lady, if you hold any sway with him, please, convince him to stay and fight for his country. It is his as well…and yours."

"Don't bring her into this! I will not have her in the middle of a war!"

"She is already in a war, Arthur. She has suffered just as much as you. She has as much right to stay and fight the Saxon as any man."

"I don't care! This is not my battle! Britain is not my home, and you are not my ally!"

I hated seeing him so angry, and I could not help but slip my hand into his. He looked down at me in surprise, and for a moment, I was terrified that he would pull away. But he didn't, he only turned back to Merlin, torn between who he was and who he wanted to be.

"My men are strong, but have need of a true leader. They believe you can do anything. To defeat the Saxons, we need a master of war, why do you think I spared you in the forest?"

Arthur turned away, as did I, our hands still entwined. Yet Merlin's voice rang out through the clearing one last time.

"That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred of me. Love, Arthur."

He paused, but I could tell that he did not want to show any sign of weakness, so he took the first step, and I took the rest.

We parted awkwardly, though I could have sworn that it seemed just as hard for him to let go of my hand as it was for me to let go of his.


	18. Chapter 17 An Interesting Morning

Tristan's POV

I awoke at daybreak, with Caeli still asleep on my shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, I carefully got up and returned to my camp to go scout around the surrounding area.

Caeli's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was alone in my clearing. Downhearted, I stood up, wrapped my cloak around my shoulders, and began to wonder if I had dreamed of falling asleep on Tristan's shoulder.

I picked up my sword from the ground where I had placed it in easy rach the night before. I found Ashen near the river eating snow dusted grass.

I was about to lead him back to my camp when I saw Tristan coming toward me with his horse.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, it's all right." I replied, then noticed that he had his horse saddled. "Where are you going?"

"To scout our surroundings, the Saxons are getting close." He answered, then asked before I could. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes." I said a bit too quickly, then waited a moment and added, "I would."

Tristan smiled and followed me back to my camp. To my surprise, I was smiling too.

Once back, I quickly gathered my things and saddled Ashen, then hung my quiver on the horn of my saddle.

Bows in hand, we each mounted our horses and headed out riding northeast in the soft light of the early morning.

After about 20 minutes of riding, we happened upon a small group of Saxons, seven of them. Four were sitting around a fire, one was digging around in a saddle bag, one was asleep, and one was holding a loaded crossbow, staring off into the early morning mist.

Tristan and I each drew an arrow from our quivers and knocked them to our bows, then took aim. Tristan aimed for the lookout, as I aimed for the only other one that could reach for a crossbow, one of the ones sitting at the fire. We let our arrows loose and they easily met their targets. The remaining Saxons, having seen one of their companions drop dead started to scramble for their weapons.

We each drew another arrow and took aim. Tristan was first to find his next target, the man who had been sleeping, as I shot one of the men who had been sitting at the fire. While all of this was going on, the man who had been digging through the saddle bag had started to run away. Tristan now had killed the remaining two men who were going for their weapons, as I shot the fleeing man.

Silence rang for a moment, then Tristan asked, a bit amazed, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?!"

I smirked. "There were very few things that a Queen's cousin has to do, and Dwyn was always better than me at archery, so I used to spend half the day practicing."

"Looks like it paid off." Tristan replied, smiling, as he dismounted his horse, then walked over and picked up one of the Saxon's crossbows to examine. "Armor-piercing. Better head back and warn Arthur that they're getting close."

Crossbow in hand, Tristan mounted his horse and we rode back to camp.

Dwyn's POV

I hardly slept a wink the rest of that night, thoughts of the coming war that suddenly seemed so real to me invading my mind. I found myself rising with the sun, just as it was peeking over the horizon.

I strapped my sword around my waist and stuck my dagger in my boot. I was just leaning down to get my cloak when I heard commotion in the clearing nearest me. Expecting the worst, I bent to retrieve my bow, grabbed my quiver, and set off, throwing it over my back.

Swiftly and silently, I moved through the trees, finally emerging into the open clearing where the boy, Lucan, and the Knight I was fairly sure was named Dagonet were sleeping.

What I saw made every vein in my neck throb with anger and hatred.

Marius stood on the far side of the clearing, his pathetic army surrounding him. He had Lucan in front of him, a large knife to his throat, Dagonet stood looking on helplessly at swordpoint, and everyone else could only watch, unable to do anything.

"Get him!" Marius yelled, nodding his head at Dagonet.

I came forward, knocking an arrow and closing half the gap between Marius and I all at once.

Marius looked at me for a moment, then began laughing, the hideous sound ringing through the cold air.

One of his guards came at me, and I realized I could not kill them both.

But ARthutr, appearing out of nowhere is seemed, stepped between the guard and I, intent upon letting me fight my own battle with Marius.

He shook Lucan, emphasizing the small target area I had. "You dare not take the chance." He said, then turned his head back to the mercenaries surrounding Dagonet.

"Kill him now!"

I took my shot, releasing the arrow just as he turned. It whistled through the air and struck true. Marius fell to the ground.

"Seems my aim is better than you think." I said loudly as his eyes fell closed for the last time.

Dagonet took thechance and put Lucan back in the tent, grabbing his axe. Bors rode in, and trapped the rest of the mercenaries that had been with Marius on that side of the clearing.

Arthur pointed his sword at the remaining members next to us. "You have a choice. You help, or you die."

"Seems a simple choice to me." I said conspicuously, knocking another arrow.

The head mercenary threw his weapon to the ground, as did his men on his order.

Arthur turned to me and came closer. "That was a perfect shot."

"Arrows seem to fly truer when they're aimed for a man who locked you in hell." I said.

Arthur smiled, and put an arm around me briefly.

I was shocked for a moment, but let him hug me.

Suddenly, Tristan and Caeli rode in, and Arthur pulled away.


	19. Chapter 18 PreBattle

Caeli's POV

Arriving back at camp, it was clear that we had missed something. Dwyn stood in between Arthur and Lancelot, who was showing off the new black eye I had given him, I couldn't help but smirk. Dwyn had her bow in hand and one of her arrows was sticking out of the now dead Marius.

"How many did you kill?" Bors called as we rode up to Arthur.

"Four." Tristan replied simply.

"Three." I called as well.

"Not a bad start to the day." Bors said, laughing.

Tristan threw the crossbow at Arthur's feet. "Armor-piercing. They're close, we have no time."

Lancelot glared at me. I smiled smugly and waited for Arthur to speak.

"You ride ahead." Arthur said at last.

I nodded good morning to Dwyn, and mouthed, 'No fair!' nodding toward Marius' body, and then followed Tristan. Once we were out of sight, Tristan turned to me, trying very hard not to laugh.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what was so funny.

"Did you hit Lancelot?" He asked finally.

"Yes…why?"

"Caeli, you are a mystery to me." Tristan said, laughing a bit.

"How so?" I asked, moving Ashen closer to his horse.

"Well, yesterday morning, you were near death, then, a few hours later, you're walking around and riding your horse."

"I told you I was a quick healer."

"Yes, you did." He said, smiling at me. "Now, this morning, you've blackened Lancelot's eye and killed three Saxons."

"Actually," I said, smiling, "I hit him last night."

"What did he do?" Tristan asked sharply.

I looked into his eyes, seeing them laced with concern and anger. "Nothing that I couldn't handle, as you saw."

Relief flashed in his eyes as he looked over the surrounding area, anywhere but at me.

"You truly have not been around my cousin and I long enough to see how vexing we can be." I said slyly, trying to get past the unpleasant moment.

He looked back at me, his hair blocking my view of his brown eyes, but I could see him smiling. "What do you mean?"

"You think my skills with a bow are good? Dwyn can easily outdo my archery. My skill with a sword is better than hers though, but now by much."

"Really?"

I just nodded, smiling, but my face fell as we came out of the trees and only a hundred yards away from us was an enormous frozen lake with the mountain rising, too steep to climb, on both sides.

"I don't see a way around it…" I said, worried.

"We'll just have to find one or risk going over the ice." Tristan replied.

Tristan and I checked both sides and found no path that we could safely get all the people from Marius' village across. By this time, the caravan had reached us and Arthur, Dwyn, and the other Knights waited on the ice.

Tristan rode up to Arthur, as I rode up to Dwyn.

"Lucky." I mumbled.

"Perhaps if you would've stayed at camp you could've had the honor." She retorted with a smirk.

Arthur's voice cut through the cold air. "Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Dwyn and I nodded goodbye for now to each other as we dismounted. She followed Arthur as close as she could, as I did the same thing with Tristan. Everyone else started to spread out slow and not by much. Under our feet, the ice cracked ominously, still, we slowly moved onward. I could hear the drums of the Saxons moving closer form the other side of the lake.

Arthur turned to look at his knights.

"Knights?" He asked.

Bors was the first to speak. "Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting."

Tristan spoke next. "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

Dagonet only smirked, as Gawain said, "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad commented.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said, already moving forward.

Arthur gave a few short orders to Jols and Ganis (a man from the village who Arthur had put in charge).

"You're seven against two hundred!" Ganis protested.

I looked over at Dwyn to see that she was already meeting my gaze. We nodded, silently understanding that we would not be leaving.

"Nine." We said firmly, together.

Everyone looked sharply back at us. Arthur and Tristan looked horror struck, while the others just looked a mixture of amused, confused, and amazed.

Having said that, I took my bow and quiver and handed Ashen's reigns to one of the people who were taking the horses.

After getting his own bow, Tristan fell in step beside me as I walked toward the line the other knights were forming, just noticing that Dwyn was arguing with Arthur.

"Caeli." Tristan said, grabbing my wrist gently. I stopped walking, knowing that he was going to try and talk me out of staying to fight. "I won't let you do this."

I turned to face him, looking straight into his brown eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Caeli, please." His voice was pained now, this shocked me.

"No." I said firmly.

He dropped his gaze, and rather than gripping my wrist lightly, he was now holding my hand. "I don't want to lose you." He said, quietly.

This had been the one subject during all the time we had talked – we hadn't talked about our feelings toward one another…we stood a moment in silence.

"You're not going to." I replied when I found my voice.

"All right." Tristan said, looking into my eyes. Then, he led me to the line of knights and reluctantly let my hand go.

Dwyn's POV

Jols, Arthur's faithful man servant, began unloading all the Knights' weapons and laying them out, and Caeli and I took our quivers and laid them out on the ice, so their weight would not hinder our aim.

After a hurried word with Alecto, Arthur came to where I stood, stringing my bow and stretching my arm muscles.

"Dwyn. I want you to go with them."

"I am able to fight, you know this."

"Yes, but…I can't watch you get hurt. I would never forgive myself."

"It is my choice to stay. No fault of your own. I want to help."

Arthur looked at the last of the people moving off of the ice.

"Please, Dwyn. I beg you. Don't stay. It's too dangerous."

"I'll survive."

"Don't you realize the odds of our victory?"

"The figures are the same in my head as yours, yet you choose to stay."

I gave him a look, a mixture of aggravation and admiration. I wanted to help the people and kill the Saxons as much as any, but the main reason for staying; I did not want to leave him behind. I wanted to stand by his side, not ride away with a chance much larger than the chance of our victory hanging over my head, the chance that I'd never see him again.

I switched my bow to my left hand and brought my right hand up to cup his cheek gently. "You didn't leave me behind…"I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear, "…and I'll never leave you." I closed my eyes, brushing my cheek against his, a whisper of a sigh hanging on my lips.

I pulled away and turned my back on him, making my way to the far end of the line. Caeli stood to my left, Tristan on her other side, looking defeated but secretly impressed.

We nodded our heads at each other, the time for smiles past as the echo of the final drumbeat washed over us from the other side of the ice. Silence rang, the only sound, our cloaks billowing in the wind. And then, the Saxon Army rounded the bend, flooding out before us in numbers far greater than our own.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur said from the middle of our small one-line brigade.

I knocked an arrow, brushing my fingers over the feathers, my keen eyes searching for weakness in the Saxon armor. It was hard, as each man's attire was different.

'What else would you expect of pillaging murderers…?' I thought bitterly.

An archer from the other side readied his bow and shot. The arrow fell and skidded over the frozen lake, hardly making it halfway to where we stood.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation, Bors, Tristan." Arthur commanded, sounding amused. They raised their bows, and I wondered silently how good their aim was. Releasing their arrows, they flew high overhead, and I distinctly saw four Saxons fall across from us.

I nodded to them. "Not bad at all."

"And I suppose you could do as well, yourself." Galahad said, smiling.

"Perhaps." I said, slyly. I stepped forward and pulled back the string, carefully taking aim. "Do you see the one with the furry hood and raised battle axe in the right flank?" I let the string go and the arrow struck the man I'd been describing firmly in the chest, he fell dead.

I smirked at Galahad and stepped back into line. "Not bad." He said. "Next time, try aiming for the captain."

"Your turn."

We all lifted our chins as a Saxon battle cry rang across the winter air. Slowly, but surely, they began to march forward. Each knight (and lady) lifted their bow. The battle had begun.


	20. Chapter 19 Lake Misery

Dwyn's POV

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster!" Arthur yelled.

We all fired at once, and countless Saxons fell on either side. Like tumbling blocks, they clumped together, away from their fallen comrades. I smiled as I drew back another arrow, knowing the plan was working, and admiring Arthur's cleverness. Now, if only the damned ice would break. We fired again, each arrow hitting a target. But somehow, nine less Saxons didn't seem to make the mass any smaller, no matter how many rounds we fired.

Again and again, our arrows flew, I was doing my best to pick off the small ones and leave the large ones so there would be more weight on the ice.

We never missed.

But they never stopped.

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur kneel and put his hand on the snow-covered ice, and I suddenly realized how cold and numb my own fingers were. I would have looked, but I was too frightened that they would be blue.

"It's not gonna break. Back!" He shouted. "Back!" He drew Excalibur and glanced my way, I put my bow down and slowly drew my own sword. Our eyes looked for a moment before everyone else's weapons blocked our view of one another.

I looked at Caeli, who had just ripped her own eyes away from Tristan.

We nodded at one another.

"Good luck!" I whispered to the Heavens, meaning it for everyone…but mostly for Arthur.

"Prepare for combat!" I heard him yell.

Suddenly, with a loud cry, Dagonet threw down his sword and wielded his axe. He ran from the group, toward the Saxons.

"Dag!" Bors yelled.

"Cover him!" Arthur demanded.

I threw down my sword and took up my bow once again, shooting arrow after arrow at ravenous speed, this time, aiming for the archers on the front line.

Dagonet pounded the ice furiously, a cry piercing the air each time the axe met the ice. Our whole line shot feverishly, desperate to protect him in his attempt to save us all from the fate we'd almost resigned to.

Another blow and another.

Then finally, a loud crack, and the Saxons looked down nervously.

The ice was breaking at last.

Then, in that moment of aw, a single arrow struck Dagonet and he fell back to his knees.

"Dag!" Bors screamed yet again.

Arthur Left the line, running for Dagonet, who was a breath away from plunging into the icy depths, and somehow, the ice still did not break.

"Arthur!" I screamed. I ran after him, only my bow in hand, my cloak flying back behind me.

Dagonet took one last hack, and the ice finally fell from beneath the Saxons' feet. Then, he fell into the hole he'd made. Arthur, who I'd caught up to, slid to a halt on his knees, and reached into the water. I stopped beside of him as well, and then reached down, grabbing a fistful of Dagonet's cloak.

We pulled together, and for a moment, I even forgot the cold.

"Dag!" Bors shouted, he came up behind us with a shield, and then took Dagonet's arm, helping us drag him back with us.

The archers had regained footing, sending a shower of arrows down on us again.

"Pull back! Arthur!" I heard the distant cry of Lancelot.

"Dwyn!" He demanded roughly, dodging an arrow as one narrowly missed my right shoulder at the same time. "Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" I yelled back, dragging Dagonet with all my strength.

Arthur switched sides, standing in front of me.

"Help us!" Bors shouted over his shoulder.

Within moments, Gawain, Tristan, and Caeli rushed past us, shooting the archers down and leaving us to drag Dagonet.

As the last of the ice cracked, we lay Dagonet's head down gently, and I used my dagger to open the seem of his shirt.

I drew back my hand…and saw blood.

I looked at Arthur in horror, who was breathing hard and looked angry enough to scream.

I looked at my bands attain, and for the first time, they shook with the cold. The tips of my fingers were blue.

Arthur took them in his, rubbing them furiously to warm them. But he kept his eyes on Dagonet.

"Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me" Bors yelled.

Caeli turned back and met my eyes as the last of the Saxons, and Dagonet's eyes, fell.

I shook my head slowly, and lowered it in sadness, my fingers still in Arthur's, Dagonet's blood on both our hands.


	21. Chapter 20 Goodbye

Caeli's POV

In one final attempt to kill the lead Saxon, I knocked an arrow and took quick aim as they turned to look at the lake one last time. I watched as my arrow flew through the air and met a target, but not the one I had aimed for. The arrow struck the man next to the lead Saxon, and he fell dead.

"Damnit." I mumbled.

Disheartened, Tristan and I joined the others, shortly followed by Gawain. Tristan took my hand in his, as we all stood or kneeled beside Dagonet in a silent moment of mourning.

We quickly caught up to the caravan, where everyone was both shocked that we had only lost one man, and saddened at the loss.

Once we were moving again, Dwyn and I dropped back away form Arthur, Tristan, and the other knights.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Dwyn admitted sadly. In all the years I'd known Dwyn, growing up with her, she had never sounded so uncertain.

"Let's just wait and see." I suggested.

She nodded a bit.

The rest of the journey passed in sorrowful silence.

When we arrived at the small Roman outpost at Hadrian's Wall, we continued on to the knight's quarters.

Arthur, Tristan, and the others rode into a small courtyard. The carriage that Alecto and Fulcinia rod in followed them into the courtyard and the wagon that young Lucan sat in stopped just outside the gate. Dwyn and I stood just inside the courtyard watching and waiting to see what would happen as the knights dismounted and a Roman Bishop came toward them.

"Ah! Good! Christ be praised!" He called as he moved toward the carriage. "Against all the odds that Satan could muster-Alecto!" He had just spotted Alecto climbing out. "Let e see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto!" Alecto was not backing away, a horror struck look on his face. "Let me see you! You are here!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucan jump down from the wagon and run into the courtyard.

"Lucan." I said, as Dwyn went to get him.

"You! Boy!" A roman soldier called stepping forward.

I moved forward, blocking his path and drew my sword, pointing it at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said and he quickly stepped back.

The bishop laughed nervously, while the knights glared at him and I returned my sword to its sheathe. Turning, I saw Dwyn trying to comfort Lucan as he fingered the ring he had taken from Dagonet's body.

"Great Knights." The bishop said. "You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!"

No one moved, a few glared at him. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur."

Arthur walked up to the bishop, giving him little room to breathe and fixing him in a hateful glare. "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." Arthur said coldly, then walked away, not meeting Dwyn's gaze for the first time since we were rescued.

Lancelot moved forward and grabbed all the papers from a box another Roman soldier was holding and handed one to each of the Knights. Bors refused to take his.

"You are free! You can go!" The bishop said nervously.

"Bors." Lancelot said, Bors stared blankly into the air. "Bors!" Lancelot held up two papers. "For Dagonet."

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man!" Bors jerked both papers out of Lancelot's hand and threw them at Germanius' feet. "He's dead!"

Gawain approached the bishop and picked up the scrolls, glaring at him. Tristan then walked up to the soldier holding the box, after examining it, took it from the soldier.

The knights then exited the courtyard, Jols came over to where Dwyn and Lucan stood and led Dagonet's horse out of the courtyard, following the knights.

Dwyn and I exchanged looks, then she kneeled down and looked Lucan in the eye. "Would you like o go, too?"

He nodded sadly and the three of us made our way in the direction Arthur, Tristan, and the others had went.

We arrived a time later at a small graveyard that was set at a downhill slope. Each grave had a sword sticking out from the ground. We quickly found them at a newly dug grave that Galahad was nearly done filling in.

I moved to where I stood next to Tristan, as Dwyn and Lucan went to stand near Arthur.

Gawain walked up to Tristan, glancing at me, making Tristan glare at him while he placed Dagonet's paper in the box and then placed it on the grave.

"Goodbye, old friend." Gawain said. "We'll be along soon."

I saw that Lucan was now crying. Arthur glanced at Dwyn, then held each others' gaze for a moment, then Arthur walked away.

The other knights filed past Dagonet's grave, and I took Tristan's hand, he smiled down at me and we started back toward the fort. I looked back at Dwyn, seeing her making her way toward Arthur.

Dwyn's POV

I followed Arthur quietly as he made his way through the labyrinth of graves. I wasn't sure if I was wrong to follow him or not, wasn't sure if he wished to be alone. Finally, at the very edge of the graveyard, he stopped, in front of a grave with no sword.

Remembering the night with Merlin, I knew that it must be his father's graveHe kneeled in front of it, seeming sullen and deep in thought. Finally, I spoke up.

"May I sit with you??

He nodded slightly, and I fell to my knees beside him. "Your father's grave?"

"Yes." He answered, keeping his eyes forward. "He always wanted to be buried with his knights if he died here, in Britain."

I looked ahead as well, not wanting to hear the answer to my next question, but dying to ask it nonetheless.

"Will you really go back to Rome now?"

I said it as fast as I could, then looked down at the ground, anywhere but at him.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look up.

"Dwyn…you have to understand. There is nothing left in Britain for me."

"Bu, you've done so much here, Arthur. You've no idea how many lives you've saved…"

"This isn't my home. And everything I've done has been in vain. Rome, the Rome I know, is no more."

"But you still did the right thing. There is more here for you than you realize."

He looked down at me, almost in defeat, but then put his hands on my cheeks. "Come back with me. Go with me to Rome."

I put my own hands over his and finally looked him in the eye.

"You may think there is nothing left here for you, but this is my country, and these are my people. You belong here as well, I just don't know what it will take to make you realize it."

I removed his hands from my cheeks, keeping hold of them a fraction of a second longer than I meant.

"I'm not leaving them behind, Arthur….but I do want to be with you."

I released his hands and turned to leave, immediately feeling the cascade of tears leaving my eyes. The thought of him leaving was more than I could bear.

Arthur's POV

As I watched Dwyn go, I felt like a traitor to my own people…to her. I'd never had any ties to this land, nothing to make me want to stay, until now.

I saw her back heaving with quiet sobs, and I hated myself for hurting her. It was true that Rome did not exist as I remembered it, not anymore, but ever since I'd discovered this, I'd believe that perhaps somehow I could help restore it. But would it really be complete…would I be complete…without her there?

I kneeled back down, staring intently at my father's grave.

'What would you have done, father…' I wondered silently '…if all you've wanted for your entire life lies in the opposite directions of all you need…'

'Why am I here?' I wondered. 'In Rome, I will be no one. Here, I have done so much.'

Perhaps Dwyn was right, and I was giving in to her words, or maybe I just couldn't picture myself walking away from her.

…I loved her.


	22. Chapter 21 Enemies on our Doorstep

Caeli's POV

Night had fallen here at the outpost, and everyone was in a slightly better mood, except Dwyn, Bors, and Arthur (who none of us had seen since after Dagonet's funeral). We all sat at the tavern where Bors' – lover, I suppose would be the best way to describe Venora, worked.

Bors sat at the bar, Venora near him with a baby in her arms. He had finally stopped drinking. Dwyn sat at a small table near the bar, a half drunken cup of mead before her. Galahad, Gawain, and Lancelot all sat at a table near the edge of the tavern area. Tristan and I sat at a table near Dwyn's, his arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his shoulder.

"So." Tristan asked. "Where are we going after all of this?"

"We?" I asked hopefully, looking up at him.

Tristan nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well." I said, smiling as well. "Before this happened, I had planned to follow Dwyn. She's the only family I have."

"You still can." Tristan said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I'll follow you."

"You don't wish to return to your home?"

"I have no reason to."

My smile grew brighter as I laid my head on Tristan's shoulder again. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

Shot moments passed before we heard ominous drumbeats. We all jumped to our feet and raced to the wall with Jols on our heels.

I stood next to Dwyn with Tristan on my other side. My eyes went wide and I heard Dwyn take in a quick breath. Before the wall were the Saxons, thousands. Their campfires spread as far as the eye could see in the dark night.

"Saxons." Galahad stated.

"Jols, get Arthur." Lancelot said from somewhere near the end of our line.

Bors sat down to wait, looking worried, Lancelot stood with his arms crossed near the stairs, Galahad and Gawain remained looking out at the Saxons, Dwyn began to pace, and I took Tristan's hand as we all waited for Arthur.

Moment later, he came running up the stairs, we all looked up and Dwyn stopped her pacing. We all awaited Arthur's words.

Dwyn's POV

Arthur turned and somehow managed to seem like he was looking each and every one of us in the eye.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here."

He met my eyes and I stared back, I knew he wasn't leaving for Rome, that wasn't what he meant…he was staying.

My heart bubbled over and I could almost feel my eyes light up.

Arthur turned to go down the steps, and I started to go after him, but Lancelot swooped past me first. I decided to let him go, I'd somehow managed to drive a wedge between them, and they needed to talk more than Arthur and I did.

I walked over to where Caeli stood with Tristan.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm following Tristan." She said, a little reluctantly, as though afraid I would not approve, as if I could keep her from going. I smiled at her reassuringly, trying to show I wasn't angry. "And you?" She asked me.

"I want to stay and fight with Arthur-"

"He'll never allow it." Tristan said, the first words he'd ever spoken to me.

I looked down, knowing her was most likely right.

"He'll make you leave with us." Caeli said.

I looked at her, but didn't say anything. We both knew I would never back down that easily.

Later that night, I set out to find Arthur. The fort was huge, and especially during battle preparation, he could be anywhere. After ten minutes of asking and searching, I finally found him in the weapons room. He sat with his chin on his hands, looking deep in thought.

I walked over to stand in front of him.

He looked up at me, and I could see pain in his eyes, though there was something there that hadn't been before. Peace, reason. He finally knew why he was doing what he was doing.

It seemed like forever that we stared at one another, until, finally, he reached up and took my hands in his. He leaned forward and put his head into my stomach, letting go of my hands and placing his on my hips.

I kneeled down slowly, his hands sliding up all the way to my shoulders. I placed my forehead on his, closing my eyes and letting out a breath.

"I want to stay with you and fight." I said, our foreheads still touching.

I heard him exhale, and caught that scent again, his scent. I knew I'd smelled it, though I still couldn't place it for my life.

"No, Dwyn." He said.

"But, Arthur, I-"

"I know you can take care of yourself, and you're an amazing fighter. You've beaten me, hands down…"

I smiled slightly, then put my arms around him. "I can't leave you."

"You can. And you will, I'll find you hen all this is over. I promise."

I sat there, I wasn't going to promise anything.

I already knew, even then, that I would be coming back, no matter if I had to ride 1,000 miles breakneck speed both ways.


	23. Chapter 22 Confession

Dwyn's POV

The next morning, every Knight seemed to be in a haze as they prepared to leave. Every possession I had already sat on Maldwyn. No one spoke, only got everything packed and ready. I watched in a pair of brown leggings and dark blue tunic, my arms crossed and eyes downcast.

At last, I saw Arthur out of the corner of my eye. He exited the stable on horseback, armor-clad and his helmet under his arm. He didn't look at us, only urged his horse over to an opening in the fort that led up to the top of a large hill overlooking everything.

I watched him go, then mounted my horse and followed.

I had to tell him.

He had almost made it to the crest of the hill when I called his name desperately. He turned and met my eyes.

We both dismounted, and he put his helmet down.

I slowly came toward him, my hands wringing in front of me.

The wind blew into my face, and I smelled him yet again…

Except this time, I finally realized what I was smelling. He smelled like the sunrise. Every morning I'd stood on my balcony watching the sun peek over the horizon on my kingdom. The breeze that had awoken me almost every day of my life in Kosak. That was his scent. Arthur was my home.

He stopped in front of me.

"Dwyn, you have to get out of here. The Saxons-"

I put my arms around him and brought my lips to his passionately. The world around us stopped as we stood on the hill, the breeze blowing around us. He held me close and I felt safe as I poured every emotion that had rushed through my veins since I'd first seen his face into him and this moment.

At last, I ripped away and ran my hands over his chest as his rubbed my back.

I looked up at him.

"Arthur…I love you."

His eyes went almost clear as he looked at me, only a tint of green in the very center and around the edges.

"I love you too." He said at last, then kissed me again, even more passionately than before.

I wanted to stay there forever, never leave his side, never be alone.

But he pulled away and took a step back. I felt tears well up in my eyes as e looked at me in pain.

"Go, Dwyn."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I stepped toward him again. "I can't, I can't do it. I need you too much."

He took my face in his hands and put his forehead on mine, reminding me of the night before.

"Do you remember what you said to me on the lake?"

I shook my head, a fresh wave of tears hitting me full strength.

"You told me you'd never leave me, remember? I'm not going to leave you either. I promise that I'll find you, Dwyn, I promise."

He kissed my forehead and turned away, picking up his helmet and mounting his horse. Without another word, he put it on and rode to the crest of the hill.

I whipped my eyes and remounted Maldwyn, then rode down the hill, rejoining the Knights.

I hung to the back, already formulating a plan.


	24. Chapter 23 Sneaking Away

Caeli's POV

Dwyn rode up beside me as the Knights, she, and I (except Lancelot) looked up at the hilltop Arthur was on. Bors rode forward.

"Artorius!" He yelled, and drew his sword. "Rus!"

Arthur held up the standard he was holding and called back, "Rus!"

Bors rejoined the caravan and we rode sadly on.

Dwyn locked eyes with me, then fell back, I did the same knowing Tristan would understand and not follows. She looked indifferent, I knew that she had left her hear ton that hilltop.

I looked into her deep blue eyes and knew that she would be leaving soon. I nodded and she smiled weakly at me.

"If you should change your mind," she said. "I'll be with the Woads."

I nodded, "Good luck, cousin."

She nodded and with that, I rode back up to where I was next to Tristan again.

No more than ten minutes passed before I looked back at Dwyn and she nodded 'goodbye' to me. I did the same as I said a silent prayer for her.

Not long after Dwyn made her escape, the sound of Saxon drums reached our ears and all of the Knights' horses reared up and turned back toward the direction we had come in. They all exchanged looks and my face fell, knowing they were going back and that Tristan would never let me.

'Dwyn…' I thought. 'How did you know?'

I watched as Tristan set Owain free, then dismounted and walked over to a wagon that held his other weapons and armor. I followed him on foot.

"Tristan," I said, knowing that this wouldn't work, but I had to try, "I'm-"

"No." He said firmly as he turned to face me, he took my hands in his. "Caeli, I won't let you come, I can't let you. If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself." I looked deep into his sharp brown eyes, they were set firm. No hope of me winning this fight.

I put my forehead to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. We stood like this for a long moment, then Tristan gently lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes.

"Caeli…I love you." And before I could answer, he kissed me. Softly at first, then deeply and I returned his kiss equally. My head that had been spinning in worry a moment ago, stopped, and with it, the world.

As we broke away, the world and my mind began their spiraling again.

"I love you, too." I said firmly, though it was in a whisper.

"Caeli-" Tristan began again, but he stopped when I nodded. "Thank you." He then kissed me again, full of passion. He reluctantly let go of me and finished preparing.

Before he mounted his horse again, he pulled me close again and kissed me, softly this time, then he mounted his horse and he and the other Knights rode off.

I mounted Ashen again and rode off with all haste to find Dwyn and the Woads.


	25. Chapter 24 Preparation for War

Dwyn's POV

I rode as fast as Maldwyn would carry me, which was pretty fast, and halted as I neared the fort, the woods in which I knew the Woads hid laying before me.

Dismounting, I lead Maldwyn in behind me, entering the atmosphere of calm anticipation around our allies. I searched until I found Merlin, preparing to lead a party of Woads up the hill with a dozen or so catapults in tow.

"Merlin!" I called, the crowd parting for my horse and I as we came toward one another.

"Ah, lady." He said as we met, and placed his left hand on my shoulder, his staff in his right. "I knew you would return."

Somehow, I'd known he'd be expecting me.

"I am prepared to fight." I said. "I will serve whatever purpose you see fit. I only require clothing. I have my own weapons."

He turned and called over his shoulder in a voice of urgency and authority. "Aslanna!"

Turning back to me, he spoke again. "Aslanna will give you Woad battle attire, and prepare you in the Woad way. She will also take you to the Archer line. I imagine you will serve our purposes best there.

A Woad woman with blonde hair and blue war paint all over appeared at our side and I looked at Merlin thankfully. "I will repay you for this somehow…" I said.

"Help us win. Help Arthur be a good King. That will be payment enough."

He kissed my forehead lightly, and turned to follow the catapult posse, moving swiftly for his old age.

I turned to Aslanna. "I am ready."

She pulled me silently further into the woods until we reached a small clearing. All over, small fires sat still warming cauldrons of blue paint. Weapons scattered the ground, and on the far side, a small pile of armor and clothing sat waiting.

After leading me across the clearing, she took one look at me, appraising my size, and pulled from the pile a dark brown leather-type sleeveless top, criss-crossed in the back and cut off just above the belly button. To match, she removed a pair of loose leggings, perfect for running and easy movement.

She turned as I put them on, when I was finished, she looked me over, and, apparently deeming it a good fit, pulled me to a near cauldron of paint.

Pulling me to my knees, she dipped her fingers in.

"No," I said, holding my hands up, "that won't be necessary, I-"

She slapped my hands down and spoke a string of Woad language that I did not understand. I thought it best not to anger her, and decided to let her paint me.

With her fingers, she made exquisite designs down my arms, spiraling and curling all the way to my wrists. And she made one ring on my neck, like a dark blue necklace that I would never have to take off.

As she finished, I was surprised to realize that the paint made me feel strong, empowered. Completely ready for what lay ahead.

Aslanna looked me over again and nodded, satisfied.

Even though I knew she could not understand, I looked at her and spoke. "Thank you."

She stood and helped me to my feet as well. I tied Maldwyn to a tree and hung my sword about my waist, placing my quiver on my back and taking up my bow.

A soft mew resounded from my saddlebag and I took out Morri. I patted her gently and placed her in the saddle, giving her what as left of my food. "Goodbye, little friend." I said softly.

Just as Aslanna turned to lead me out, I turned back to the pile of clothing and reached for an ensemble that appeared Caeli's size. I looked at Aslanna. "For a friend?" I asked.

At last, a word she understood. She nodded and I hung the attire over my arm, somehow knowing she'd turn up soon if friendship held any sway with the Knights.

And I knew it did.

The Woad archery line was flooding to the edge of the tree line, the Saxon drums imminent and very near when Caeli finally rode up.

I stood waiting, the clothing still in my hand and my arms crossed. She looked at me in disbelief as she reached me. I smirked and handed her the outfit.

"I knew you'd show up."

She shook her head, but walked into the woods to change.

When she returned, she took a closer look at me again, and her eyes landed on the designs on my arms and neck.

"I don't get paint as well?" She asked, holding back a laugh.

"No." I answered smugly. "No, you don't."

We both laughed for a moment, then stopped, looking at one another seriously. The full realization of the meaning of this war finally hitting us, along with the possibility that we might never see the men we loved, or each other, again.

"Does Tristan know you're here?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "You didn't tell Arthur either…did you?"

I shook my head as well. "I love him, Caeli." I whispered.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "I know."

We were silent about her feelings, as we'd always been. I didn't need her to tell me that she loved Tristan, I could see it in her eyes, even the way she acted, her mannerisms.

I hugged her lightly. "Good luck, cousin. And God be with you."

"And with you." She answered.

We separated, taking our places in the archer line.

Smoke rose from the fort before us, and the Saxon drums finally ceased. I could only hope that we would come out on the other side.

All of us.


	26. Chapter 25 The Battle of Baden Hill

Caeli's POV

I took a deep breath as I pulled back my bow. The battle had begun and everyone in the archery line was now awaiting the signal to release our arrows. It soon came, and we all let loose our shafts, somehow knowing they would all reach a target. We shot another volley of arrows, then two Woads started making their way down the line, one was handing out arrows whose tips were wrapped in cloth, and another with a torch was setting the arrows alight. Moments after we shot our flaming arrow, Merlin had the other Woads launch the catapults.

A fiery wall ignited and divided the Saxons' army. The Woads in the archery line dropped their bows and picked up swords, daggers, and axes, and prepared to charge. Dwyn and I did the same, drawing our swords and giving each other one last nod before running forward alongside our allies.

I quickly lost sight of Dwyn in the confusion of the battle, but immediately noticed how easy it was to move in the Woad's clothing. I fought with all my might, as everyone around me was doing, considering that there were at least twenty Saxons or more to each one of us.

Dwyn's POV

The line of Woads charged forward, and I was engulfed in a flood of war cries and flying weapons. Coming toward us was a rush of Saxons, and I found that I had already lost Caeli in the throng of Woads. I could only pray that we would make it through. As we neared, my heart beat faster and I gripped my sword, my eyes open and ready.

I felt the cool metal of Trellicus' hilt in my hands, and felt strong again.

At last, the two opponents collided, and I found myself in a cascade of weapons beating against each other.

For the most part, I was aiming blindly, anything that looked furry, I hit.

As I went further and further into the midst of the battle, I felt my arms growing weaker. Soon, I would have to find a way to switch back to my bow. I looked ahead, and finally spotted a wall, and a set of stairs leading to the top ledge.

I made it my goal to reach those stairs.

Caeli's POV

The battle raged on, I had fought and killed my way to somewhere near the middle of the field. It was there that I saw a familiar face that was not a Woad ally – Arthur.

I quickly began fighting in the opposite direction, praying he wouldn't see me and start asking where Dwyn was…it was a lost cause.

"Caeli?" He called disbelievingly.

I turned after killing the Saxon I had been fighting. He looked at me questioningly.

"Where's Dwyn?" He asked firmly as he started fighting toward me.

'Damnit!' I thought, then did the only thing I could – run. I quickly dodged a Saxon or two and was soon lost in the confusion again.

Dwyn's POV

Stray strands of hair sticking to my face and neck in pools of sweat, I ran toward the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me. I liked this Woad attire, perhaps I would keep it handy for future battles. As I neared the stairs, I lowered my sword arm and relaxed a little, sure that I was going to make it…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Saxon slammed into me, and I flew to the ground, knocking myself out of breath. When I looked up, the Saxon was drawing his sword, and I lifted mine frantically, blocking his blow to my head only just in time.

Caeli's POV

The battle was coming to a close, the Saxons were just too proud to see it. We now outnumbered them and I couldn't help but smile. Most of the battle that was left had been pushed to the far left and middle field.

That's when I saw them – Tristan and the lead Saxon fighting. The Saxon had just stabbed Tristan in the ribs with a knife. I ran as fast as my weary feet would carry me. The Saxon slashed Tristan's legs and then his sword arm as he stood again. I could no longer see the battles around me, just the fight before me as I ran. The Saxon kicked Tristan's fallen sword back to him, and he took it, then stood on his unsteady legs. I raced them then, stepping in between them, ready to fight again.

The Saxon stared at me for a moment, then over my shoulder at Tristan. "Are you going to let her fight your battle?" He grunted.

"No. Caeli, please go back where it's safe." Tristan said, trying to push me from between them, but I stood firm.

"No." I said, not taking my eyes off the Saxon. I jabbed at his side, catching him off guard. The Saxon took a few steps back to steady himself.

(Note to Reader: I'm getting tired of calling Cerdic "the Saxon" and by now, you're most likely tired of reading it, so I'll be calling him Cerdic now. Just know that Caeli doesn't know who the bloody hell he is).

Cerdic again stared at me for a moment before moving forward, throwing strokes I parried moving back, happy to find that Tristan had moved out of the way. I ducked as Cerdic swung at me head, then sidestepped to the right and stabbed his leg. Cerdic retaliated by driving his blade as far as it would go into my left shoulder. The blade caught on a bone, but he still tied to drive it deeper, forcing me down on one knee.

Dwyn's POV

I placed my feet in his stomach and kicked hard, I was happy to see that he flew off of me, landing on his back a few feet away.

(Note to Reader: This "Saxon" is Cynric and like my sister/cousin/best friend, I am not calling him "the Saxon" through all of this. So when I saw Cynric, it doesn't mean Dwyn knows who he is)

I stood before he did, ready to fight.

Finally, he looked up, standing slowly and cautiously, and I realized that he looked familiar. It was the Saxon commander we'd fought on the lake, the one Caeli's final arrow had missed, the one who had ordered Dagonet's death.

Cynric smiled, a sickeningly evil display, and spoke to me. It seemed like his voice was all I could hear through the noise around us.

"I see you recognize me." He scowled down at me.

I took the advantage, using his haughty statement's time to lunge at him with my sword. I caught him off guard, but he still fought surprisingly well…for a Saxon. He parried my every blow, and I felt my arms giving way again. Not to mention that Cynric was slowly backing me further and further away from the stairs.

All of a sudden, he turned his blade over his shoulder and used the blunt hilt to ram me in the chest, I fell back, coughing and gasping for air.

Cynric raised his sword for the final blow, and I prepared to block it, but before his sword made it to me, two more blocked it, inches from my own raised blade.

It was Lancelot.

I rolled out from under them and ran for it. Thankful to Lancelot, somewhere deep down, but thinking bitterly the whole time that I could have taken care of myself.

At last, I reached the stairs, looking back one more time at Lancelot and Cynric locked in combat behind me. With one brief wave of guilt, I turned and made my way up the stairs, climbing quickly past Woads and Saxons alike, the muscles in my upper legs on fire within.

Caeli's POV

I let out a cry of pain as Cerdic sharply removed the sword to fight off the person who had just slashed his arm – Arthur. I quickly got to my feet and out of their way as the two met in battle. I ran back to where Tristan now sat on the ground, trying to bandage his wounded arm, I knew Arthur could take care of himself.

Dwyn's POV

With one last surge of energy, I made it to the landing. I used my dagger to take care of the few remaining enemies up there, driving them off the edge or chasing them away.

When I finally had the ledge to myself, I sheathed my sword and dagger and took up my bow. Faster than ever before, I took aim and shot over and over. Once, my eyes fell on Tristan, fighting a huge Saxon and not noticing the one coming up on his back. I shot and killed the one sneaking up on him just as he finished off the one he'd been fighting. He felt his back opponent brush his leg as he fell, and he saw my arrow. He looked up and saw me. For a moment, he looked surprised, but not so surprised that he let his guard down. He nodded his thanks and I nodded in return, then he fought on, soon lost in the frenzy again.

I began shooting randomly into the horde of Saxons, knocking arrow after arrow.

'I'm sure to run out soon…' I thought as I reached back for another arrow…

Then, out of nowhere, I was slammed into yet again, and before I even had time to panic, my bow had been thrown from my hand, and my attacker and I were flying down the stairs. As each step hit me, I winced, but still managed to somehow kick the Saxon off of me. It seemed like I hit 1,000 stairs before finally slamming to the ground.

To my disadvantage, my attacker was quicker and more protected than I. He was on top of me before I could think, a dagger to my throat. I sneered in his face, and he smiled smugly.

I kneed him hard, and he cried out, I took the advantage and shoved my dagger into his shoulder.

In revenge, as he cried out, he drove his blade deep into my upper left thigh. I screamed in pain, and could hear him laughing as my eyes began to water. He wrenched the dagger out of my leg and I winced.

He raised it again, this time, intending to finish me off.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the bow…

Which never came.

An arrow flew in, striking my attacker square in the chest, he dropped his dagger, and it thudded to the ground next to me. He fell forward, all of his weight crashing down on my chest.

I pushed against him, but I wasn't nearly strong enough, he didn't budge. Then, I felt strong arms next to mind, and looked up to see Galahad.

He rolled the Saxon off me and looked at my leg briefly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded, then rushed back into battle.

I had no choice but to lie and wait, listening to the noise around me. Luckily, the battle was almost over by then, and I prayed with all my might that everyone was all right.

Where was Arthur?

Was he safe?

All I could do was hope someone would find me…and soon.

Caeli's POV

I dropped down beside Tristan, after sheathing my sword. He gave me a small smile.

"You shouldn't have come." He said.

"I know." I said, taking the length of cloth he was trying to use as a bandage and starting to wrap it around the wound. "But you're lucky I did."

He nodded, "And you're lucky Arthur got there when he did." He pointed to my shoulder that was stinging badly and still bleeding.

"Hold still." I told him as I tied off the bandage, knowing he was right.

"I never would've made it in time." Tristan said, hanging his head.

"It's all right." I answered, smiling at him, just happy we were both alive and praying as hard as I could that Dwyn and the others were the same. "Now, let me see your side."

"Your shoulder." He said, not moving.

"It'll be fine for a few moments." I answered him.

He nodded and let me examine his side. I frowned. "This is going to need to be cleaned, but you can bandage it." Tristan nodded. "Just keep pressure on it to help stop the bleeding."

I then turned to look at my shoulder, I bit my lip. It was deep for a shoulder wound. I bandaged it the best I could, then sighed.

"We better try and find the others." I said.

"They're over there." Tristan said, pointing to a small group just visible through the smoke.

I helped Tristan to his feet, then we set out toward the others, his hand on my unharmed shoulder to help his balance.

We found Arthur and the other knights gathered around Lancelot's body.

"My brave knights." Arthur said, pained. "I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared your fate."

Merlin came toward us and looked down at Arthur. "No fate is shared." He told him, then looked at each of the Knights. "No fate is shared!" Merlin then walked away silently.

There was a moment or two of piercing silence, Arthur looked around at all of us, a worried look on his face, he then jumped up and took me by my forearms. I took a step back out of surprise.

"Caeli." Arthur said worriedly. "Where is Dwyn? Is she here? Did she come with you?"

"I came with her." I corrected, my own worry sounding through my voice. "I'm not sure. We got separated during the battle."

Arthur let go of my arms and started running across the field, calling Dwyn's name.


	27. Chapter 26 Found

Dwyn's POV

I had just managed to drag myself over to the wall and prop myself against it when I heard my name being called.

Recognizing Arthur's voice, I sighed and answered his call, leading him with my voice closer and closer to where I was.

As his figure emerged from the fog, I called out one last time, and he spotted me. He ran through the haze to the wall where I sat, and I couldn't help but smile, though the pain in my leg was nearly unbearable.

He reached me at record speed, falling to his knees beside me and taking me in his arms, raining kisses all over the top of mm head. Closing my eyes, I savored his touch, thankful beyond words that he was all right.

"Why did you come?!" He whispered desperately, taking my head in his hands. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Just my leg." I answered. He knew as well as I why I had come. It was a question that need not be answered.

"Let me see…what happened?" He babbled on as he reached down to examine my leg. I had never seen him so upset before.

His fingers brushed my wound, and I cringed, gasping and pushing his hand away as pain ran through each vein from my head to my toes.

Concern washed over his face and he pulled me to him, cradling my head to his chest. I hugged him back, allowing my heart to slow and the pain to return to its dull ebb of before.

At last, I asked the question that had lain heavy on my chest since he'd come.

"The others, Arthur? Did we all make it?"

He did not pull away, but kept hugging me, perhaps a little tighter. "We lost Lancelot."

Guilt flashed, as something told me he had died fighting the same man he'd saved me from.

"But everyone else is all right." He said.

At last, he pulled away and looked me in the eye. I could see pain at the loss of his friend, but he seemed to have already partly accepted it. "He knew he would die in battle, he always did. You're safe, and that's all that matter."

I kissed him lightly, passing my hand over his cheek.

"Can you walk?" He finally asked.

"Yes, if you'll help me."

He immediately rose and gently helped me up, putting my arm around his shoulders. I was only just tall enough to reach.

Slowly, we made our way through the devastation of a battle I still couldn't believe we'd won.


	28. Chapter 27 A Small Goodbye

Caeli's POV

We all stood again in the small graveyard for a final farewell to Lancelot. All of our wounds had been bandaged; my arm was now in a sling to keep me from using my shoulder. Tristan stood beside me, an arm wrapped around me. Dwyn stood just behind Arthur with Lucan beside her, he now had Dagonet's ring on a cord around his neck. Bors, Gawain, and Galahad (who held a torch) stood near the grave.

Galahad handed the torch to Arthur, who set it in the grave and set Lancelot's body alight. Bors walked behind Lucan and inclined his head, then stood between Arthur and Galahad a moment. He looked at Arthur.

"He chose his own fate." He told him, and then turned to Galahad. "As did we all." He looked to Arthur again. "As did we all." After one last look at Lancelot's burning body, Bors walked off.

Gawain stepped up to where Bors had been standing, he looked at Arthur, then Lancelot's body, and at Galahad; they followed Bors back to the fort. Dwyn moved forward and took Arthur's hand. I looked up at Tristan, and he looked down at me. He nodded toward the fort, I agreed silently, and we left Dwyn and Arthur alone.

Dwyn's POV

Slowly, each knight left, and Arthur, Lucan, and I were all that remained. I watched the boy out of the corner of my eye, and discovered that I'd grown quite fond of him.

Arthur rubbed his thumb over my hand lightly, finally ripping his eyes from Lancelot's burning ashes to look at me. He smiled faintly, and I did in return. Even if Lancelot had not been my favorite person, I was showing as much sympathy as I could find for Arthur's sake.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered to Lucan, and I turned as well to see him at Dagonet's grave. He put his hands on the sword and began wrenching at it with all his might.

Arthur glanced at me, and I tilted my head toward Lucan, he let my hand go and went to the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"One day, you'll be strong enough. And you'll come back for it." He said softly.

Lucan cast his eyes downward, but nonetheless, allowed Arthur to lead him back to where I stood.

Lucan's hand in one of Arthur's, and mine in the other, we turned to leave, pausing only once as Arthur did. "Goodbye, my friend." He said somberly.

Then, we continued down the hill, toward our future, unsure of what lay ahead, but certain we would face it together.


	29. Epilogue

Caeli's POV

Tristan and I got married in the spring after the Battle of Badon Hill. We, of course, stayed and helped Arthur and Dwyn build Camelot. Gawain, having finally given up on me, returned to his homeland and then came back to Camelot a year later with a wife. Galahad, having never left, found a nice woman and married. Bors and Vanora did eventually get married, name their now 12 children, and build a home just outside of Camelot.

The following spring, Tristan and I welcomed our first and only child into the world, a son we named Edmond after my father.

We lived out the rest of our days happily and never far from each other. We watched our son grow into a strong young man and a wise knight.

Legends truly are wonderful things, but I find that the truth is far beyond that of mere legend.

Dwyn's POV

Arthur and I were married in the autumn, when the leaves, grass, and trees had regrown and the leaves rained down, coloring the ground pastel as we stood outside.

We returned to the ruins of Kosak and built Camelot on its foundation, recreating the Kingdom I thought I'd lost forever, only now, I had a husband.

The villagers of Germanius and remaining knights, now the population of Camelot, unanimously voted Arthur the leader, and he and I were crowned King and Queen, although Arthur never forced me to wear anything I didn't want to, and allowed me my freedom, an additional luxury to his love I'd never before enjoyed.

The years prospered, and we had one daughter, whom we named Ceri, and Lucan, who we'd adopted in a sense.

And, well, the rest is history.

Years and years later, when our bodies were dust in the ground and Camelot in ruin, a wise man would write a proverb saying:

"Love is like war: easy to begin, hard to end."

For those of you who believe in Gwenevere and the dark ages riddled with pain and sorrow, this will not ring true in your ears.

But for those of you who now know what truly happened, and believe, you can look up and hear the beating of our hearts, and perhaps hear the whispered "I love you"'s of those forgotten souls floating through the air of today's modern world.

A speck of hope that the simple truths and trials of history may, indeed, repeat themselves.


End file.
